Agua de río mezclada con mar
by Luty Malfoy
Summary: Con el corazón destrozado por el rompimiento con Carla, Stanley Pines se muda con su hermano a Gravity Falls donde espera curar sus heridas. Yaoi, rating M por mención de infidelidad y que soy paranoica. Cambie los Stanford por Stanley.
1. Cambiando de ambiente

**Hola seres humanos, espero acepten este fic, sé que no es lo que están habituados pero la verdad es que trato de poner algunos temas más variados en este fandom, algo que no sea el incesto.**

 **Espero lo disfruten y aceptare cualquier tipo de crítica.**

 **Agua de rio mesclada con mar**

Stan estaba en serio en problemas, había agarrado la camioneta del maldito hippie con el que se había ido su amada Carla y la había tirado a un barranco. Eso le había ameritado una hermosa noche en la comisaria y a la única persona que podía llamar era Stanford, su hermano científico, bueno Stan tenía bastante ideas en lo que era ciencia pero le interesaban más los negocios, eso siempre había sido así, desde que era muy pequeño, con su stand de limonada al que le ponía más agua que jugo de limón.

El teléfono sonó unas cuantas veces antes de que alguien le atendiera del otro lado.

— Ford, no me cuelgues, en serio necesito que me pagues la fianza, que vengas y me saques de este calabozo — se notaba por el tono de voz que estaba sufriendo pero también sabía que con ese tipo de llamadas no podía ser demasiado larga.

— Esta bien Lee, solo espero que tengas una buena razón para estar donde estas, pero tendrás que esperar a que llegué y creo que me tardare unos días — tratando de tranquilizarlo pero dudaba que eso fuera posible.

— Trata de apurarte, sé que tu esposa quiere que te quedes pero en serio te necesito — era increíble lo patético que sonaba.

— No te preocupes, creo que Helen puede estar un par de días sin mi, más si le cuento que es por ti que me estoy yendo — eso no se lo creyó mucho pero no tenía ánimos como para contradecirle.

— Te esperare pero en serio no tardes porque eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar — eso a Ford le pareció raro pero no tenía tiempo para seguir hablando, solo se despidió, colgó y fue a explicarle a su esposa lo que tenía que hacer, ella no estuvo nada feliz de enterarse pero también quería mucho a Stanley.

— Trata de que no te meta en problemas — dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Estas segura de que te puedes quedar sola? — estaba preocupado porque su pequeño estaba con pocos meses de vida y no estaba seguro de querer dejarla sola.

— Ve a rescatar a tu hermano, estoy segura de que te necesita — no estaba tan seguro pero recordó el tono de voz con el que le había escuchado a su hermano era demasiado lastimoso como para ignorarlo.

Antes de irse le aviso a su asistente que iba a irse por un asunto familiar, por suerte su asistente era muy profesional y no le preguntó de qué se trataba ese asunto familiar.

El viaje fue más molesto de lo que hubiera querido, le había dicho que iba a tardar días porque había planeado ir en auto pero al final solamente manejo hasta el aeropuerto más cercano, que estaba en una ciudad a unos pocos kilómetros y de ahí se tomó un avión para luego tomar un bus y llegar a donde estaba detenido su hermano.

Fue por eso que Stan se sorprendiera tanto al saber que ya se podía ir. Fue a buscar sus cosas y fue a abrazar a su hermano, un abrazo fuerte que en serio preocupo a Ford que no se había esperado eso.

— Ella me dejo, se fue con un mugroso hippie — dijo mientras lloriqueaba, cosa que rara vez hacía, en serio le estaba doliendo lo que le estaba pasando.

— Vamos a tu casa y me cuentas lo que te paso, te juro que todo estará mucho mejor — se lo llevo de la comisaría ofendido de cómo había quedado después de que Carla cortara con él, no era como le gustaba ver a su hermano y más porque desde que fuera adolecente y gracias en parte a ella, había pasado de ser un inseguro niño a un seguro y algo creído joven, algo que no se veía en ese momento.

Stan vivía en un diminuto departamento, que no tenía casi nada de muebles, solo una biblioteca improvisada con algunos libros y un colchón de dos plazas tirado en el suelo, si realmente vivía en una pocilga.

Lo llevo al sillón que tenía delante de la televisión, que era una basura que Ford en serio dudaba llegara a funcionar y sentó a su hermano que estaba igual de deprimido que cuando lo rescatara de la policía.

— Vente a vivir a Gravity Falls conmigo, en serio no es bueno que te quedes solo en esta ciudad, hay cosas en el pueblo donde estoy viviendo que te pueden parecer interesantes — Stan no parecía interesado en nada de lo que su hermano le dijera.

— No creo que me pueda ir mejor en un pueblo, no hay nada para mi ahí — no dejaba de mirar el piso mientras que su hermano caminaba por el departamento buscando el teléfono.

— Tu te vas conmigo, hasta te ayudare a empacar lo poco que te queras llevar contigo — dijo mientras encontraba el teléfono y llamaba a Helen para contarle cómo iban a ir los dos de vuelta, cuando ella le preguntara porque, solo le dijo que era lo mejor para Lee.

Dicho eso fue a donde vivía el casero para avisarle que se iba a mudar, cosa que le encantó porque todavía no le había pagado la renta y tenía planeado echarlo a patadas.

— Le prometo que ya nos vamos a ir y no lo volverá a ver — en serio este tipo le caía mal.

Cuando volvió donde estaba Stan, este no se había movido de donde lo había dejado, así que fue él el que empezara a guardar las cosas de su hermano, tardo varias horas y de no ser porque su hermano estaba tan deprimido, en serio estaría enojado.

Cuando termino de guardar los libros en una caja y la ropa en un bolso, miro a Stan para preguntarle.

— ¿Hay algo más que quieras llevarte? — con desgano Stan miro a todos lados y sus guantes en la caja donde estaban sus trofeos por boxeo, él estaba muy orgulloso de ellos.

Por suerte era pocas las cosas y Stanford no había llevado bolso, es decir que no iban a tener que pagar sobrecargo cuando fueran en avión.

En el aeropuerto llegaron a pensar que Stan estaba enfermo de alguna forma y le costó convencer a los empleados de que solamente estaba deprimido.

Llegaron tan tarde que solamente saco el bolso de Stan y después de dejarlo en el cuarto de huéspedes, fue a su cuarto donde su esposa estaba durmiendo al igual que su hijo, por eso con sumo cuidado se puso el pijama y se acostó al lado de su esposa que no tardó en abrazarlo fuertemente.

Al día siguiente se despertaron los dos temprano, ella fue a dejar al pequeño Alex en la guardería y después se fue a su trabajo en una universidad fuera de Gravity Falls pero no demasiado lejos y mientras que ella hacía eso Ford trabajaba haciendo experimentos para una universidad, por lo que había días que prácticamente no estaba en la casa.

Trabajaban en el sótano, uno al cual se entraba por un ascensor con código y una puerta con una llave que solamente tenían él y su asistente.

Ese asistente que había conocido en el comedor de la universidad y que reconoció como otro habitante de Gravity Falls. Porque en un pueblo tan pequeño todo el mundo se conoce.

No tardaron en llevarse bien y por eso fue que empezaron a hacer experimentos en la casa y a investigar las cosas que se decían en el pueblo, que muchas resultaron ser reales, por muy increíbles que parecieran.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir al cuarto de su hermano y ver como estaba, por suerte estaba dormido. Una vez que se asegurara que estaba bien, fue a la cocina donde Helen había dejado el café hecho, lo puso a calentar, preparo unos panqueques y le llevo todo eso, con un vaso con jugo de naranja a su hermano.

Este no se movió mucho, le costó que se despertara y no se pudo quedar esperando que comiera.

Le dijo que tenía que ir a trabajar, que tratara de salir a pasear aunque sea por el bosque, cosa que estaba seguro que no iba a hacer.

Le molestaba la idea de dejar a Stanley solo pero no tenía opción.

* * *

Stan se despertó con pocas ganas de hacer nada, sentía que lo único que podría hacer era acostarse en su cama y esperar a morirse.

Para su mala suerte, le dio hambre y tuvo que salir a buscarse comida. Tan pocas ganas tenía de cambiarse y por eso fue a la cocina con la camiseta, los calzoncillos y sus pantuflas, era como siempre había querido estar vestido en su casa y lo había hecho cuando vivía solo en New Jersey, así que no veía porque no podía seguir haciéndolo en la casa de su hermano, en especial cuando este no estaba.

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo fue a la cocina y empezó a investigar todo lo que había, que la verdad era bastante poco, por eso iba a tener que pedirle plata a su hermano para lograr comprar cosas e iba a pedirle plata por el hecho de haberlo llevado ahí desde su casa.

Con las pocas cosas que encontró se puso a hacerse un omelete de jamón y queso, con una gaseosa de la que no había escuchado antes pero que resulto ser bastante buena.

Estaba comiendo cuando notó que la puerta se abría y sin esperar a ver a la persona y adivinando quien era dijo:

— Ford como no estabas me hice un almuerzo solo para mi — cuando se vio a la persona a la que le estaba hablando se quedó sorprendido. Esa persona no era su hermano, era alguien que no conocía, la verdad es que no podía ver casi nada sin sus anteojos, se había obligado a acostumbrarse a manejarse de esa forma casi ciega porque a Carla le gustaba más como se veía así pero nunca había tenido suficiente plata como para comprarse lentes de contacto.

— Tu debes de ser Stanley, tu hermano me hablo de ti, él está por venir, está bajando algunas cosas del auto — Stan hacía un esfuerzo por verle bien y para eso se acercó a él.

Fue en ese momento que Stanford apareciera y le puso los anteojos en la cara, Stan se los acomodó y pudo ver a la persona a la que había hablado pensando que era su hermano, claro que eso fue antes de verlo.

Era bajo, le llegaba hasta el hombro, tenía puesta ropa que era lo que se esperaría de alguien que trabaja como profesor o bibliotecario, con el traje que tiene los parches en los hombros, un verdadero nerd.

Miro a su hermano ofendido antes de quejarse:

— No me dijiste que iba a venir alguien, Ford — ofendido y sintiéndose ridículo por lo poco que estaba vestido delante de un desconocido, cosa que generalmente no le habría importado y por eso su hermano no le entendía.

— No entiendo porque te enojas, si tanto te molesta te puedes ir a cambiar — en el segundo que terminara de decir eso, Stan se fue a su cuarto murmurando en voz baja insultos hacia su hermano.

El desconocido en serio no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

— No le hagas caso, está mal porque rompió con su novia, por eso es que me lo traje desde la ciudad, espero que vivir aquí le ayude un poco — dijo pensativo antes de negar con la cabeza, como queriendo sacarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza y guiar a su asistente al laboratorio que estaba en el sótano de la casa.

Por su parte Stan decidió que tenía ganas de ir al pueblo, aprovechando la suerte de que su hermano dejara la llave del auto en un recipiente cerca de la puerta. La verdad es que estando en el medio de la nada no había que ser demasiado precavido con sus cosas, porque ¿Qué clase de ladrón iría tan lejos teniendo tantas personas que robar en el pueblo? O por lo menos así lo razonaba Stanford.

Tardo unos cuantos minutos en llegar al pueblo y la verdad es que no había mucho que valiera la pena en ese lugar, pero por suerte pudo encontrar un gimnasio, uno municipal, cosa que era mejor porque no iba a tener que pagar para entrenarse y vio que había un aviso de un torneo de boxeo y no dudo en anotarse, de esa forma iba a poder demostrar a esos pueblerinos que era lo que era un buen boxeador.

Con un sentimiento de seguridad, algo que había perdido desde que perdiera a Carla, por Dios, estaba pensando en ella cuando realmente no quería pero ella había sido demasiado importante en su vida como para olvidarla así de fácil.

Eso le desilusiono un poco pero no tanto como para no volver a la casa para buscar sus cosas de boxeo, ya tendría tiempo de entrenar más tarde.

La casa estaba aparentemente vacía, su hermano estaría en cerrado con su amiguito en algún rincón de la casa jugando a los grandes investigadores, cosa que no le molestaba pero algo de curiosidad le daba.

Su hermano siempre había estado metido en cosas misteriosas, al principio había sido solo leer libros de detectives y después metiéndose en la ciencia, al principio le ayudaba pero no tardo en perder el interés y querer dedicarse a otra cosa, una cosa que le diera más ganancias económicas.

Por eso estaba en ese momento boxeando, prefería arriesgar su masa encefálica a base de golpes a que lo llamaran nerd, podría llegar a golpear sin piedad al que lo llamara de esa forma.

Habría ido a practicar pero ya era bastante tarde y no tenía ganas de tener que llevarse el auto de su hermano, cosa que le hizo pensar que iba a necesitar un medio de transporte propio si quería seguir en ese lugar.

* * *

Esa noche Stanford y Helen estuvieron mirándose antes de hablar con Stan, quien se preocupó bastante. Le hacía acordar cuando sus padres le iban a dar una mala noticia, cosa que en parte era graciosa pero no tanto.

— Lee, estamos felices que estés viviendo con nosotros pero lamentablemente estamos pensando en mudarnos al pueblo — eso no le gustó para nada a Stan, pensaba que no iba a terminar mal.

— ¿Cómo me afecta eso a mi? — no entendiendo muy bien porque le contaban eso.

— Lo que Stanford quiere decir es que nosotros nos iremos a vivir al pueblo y queremos que tu te quedes cuidando esta casa, porque aquí están los juguetes científicos de tu hermano y por eso no podemos vender la casa — Stanford la miro ofendido.

— No son juguetes científicos, son cosas que me ayudan a seguir con las investigaciones que hago en el laboratorio — en serio le molestaba que tiraran abajo el trabajo al cual le dedicaba tanto tiempo.

— ¿Me van a dejar esta hermosa casa solo para que se la cuide? — en serio eso para él no tenía nada de sentido.

— Si no quieres podemos conseguir a otra persona que lo haga —lo dijo Stanford con una sonrisa maligna sabiendo que su hermano nunca rechazaría algo gratis.

— Esta bien, te cuido la casa, solo que voy a pedir que pagues parte del gasto de electricidad porque esas cosas científicas deben gastar demasiados watts y no creo poder afrontar el gasto yo — al escuchar eso se miraron entre ellos y terminaron aceptando.

De eso forma fue como Stan empezaría una nueva vida, en un nuevo pueblo y siendo dueño de una hermosa casa en el medio de la nada, claro que tendría que soportar a unos nerds haciendo cosas científicas durante algunas horas pero se podría ir a la mierda durante esas horas y así no tendría que soportarlos, eso para no admitir que le interesaba lo que hacían porque realmente no era así.

 **Espero les guste, es un primer capítulo de algo que cree con ayuda de mi amada Shirubana, la que planea escribir un fic de esto.**


	2. Peleas y campamentos

**Volví con un capítulo nuevo, espero les guste.**

 **Peleas y campamentos**

Stan ayudo a su hermano con la mudanza, sabiendo que Ford no iba a poder hacerlo solo y se negaban a dejar que Helen ayudara porque tenía que cuidar al pequeño Alex, quién era la luz de los ojos de sus padres y al que mimaban con todo el cariño que podían mostrarle.

La mudanza les tomó todo el día y celebraron el terminar con pizzas, para luego irse a la dormir, ya al día Stanford le iría a acompañar a Stanford a comprarse un auto usado. Por suerte Stan tenía algo de plata de su época de boxeador, eso y lo que guardaba ahorraba para pagar las fianzas que estaba seguro que iba a tener que pagar, siempre tenía un poco de plata reservado para eso.

Ya con la parejita mudada en la casa nueva, Stan pudo acomodarse en su nueva casa, aprovechando la libertad para volver a caminar en ella solamente en calzoncillos y camiseta, iba a aprovechar los minutos que tuviera la casa para él solo antes de que los nerd llegaran a hacer eso que hacían, eso en lo que seguramente no estaban interesados en dejarlo participar.

La verdad es que no tenía ganas de meterse en lo que ellos hacían, a pesar de su apariencia de persona que no sabía nada de ciencia, en la realidad él siempre había sido uno de los mejores alumnos del colegio y hasta había logrado entrar a universidad pero no le interesó y la dejo al poco tiempo de haber entrado, por eso estaba seguro de poder entender casi todo lo que ellos pudieran hacer.

Ese día en especial habían estado encerrados en la oficina de Stanford, lo que antes había sido su cuarto, haciendo cálculos de algo que Stan no sabía, tanto tiempo habían estado ahí que la hora de la cena había llegado y ninguno de los dos salió para hacerse si quiera un sándwich. Por eso es que él, con todo el amor que su corazón podía albergar les había preparado unos cuantos sándwiches, nada complicado, solo jamón, queso y tomate, no quería que se den la errónea idea de que él iba a cocinarles todos los días. Él no era malo cocinando solo que no le gustaba hacerlo demasiado seguido, le daba vagancia tener que hacerlo y más si era para otra persona que no fuera su hermano, cocinarle a él no le molestaba tanto.

Tocó la puerta con el pie y como nadie le atendió entro pateando la puerta mientras decía con una sonrisa:

— Hasta unos nerds como ustedes deben comer — poniendo los dos platos entre los papeles que estaban en la mesa y pudo ver la libreta del nerd amigo de su hermano y sin querer noto algo que no le gustaba.

— Eso está mal nerd, ahí tienes de dividir no multiplicar — mostrándole lo que había visto, logrando que Fiddleford lo mirara con cara de enojo, en serio no le gustaba que le corrigieran y menos una persona que de suerte debió haber terminado la secundaria.

— Haz lo que quieras pero si llegas a usar ese cálculo para algo eléctrico no solo vas a fundir los fusibles de esta casa, sino de todo el pueblo — lo dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa pero la sonrisa en sus labios le estaba delatando lo mucho que estaba disfrutando haber notado ese error, por curiosidad y notó lo mismo que Stan había notado.

— Tiene razón, te equivocaste con eso Fidd, deberías cambiar eso o nos puedes matar a todos — eso enojo al ingeniero, quién sin decir nada agarro uno de los sándwiches y empezó a comer en silencio.

— No sabía que tu hermano supiera tanto de cálculo — cuando se hubo calmado un poco pero no demasiado.

— Este idiota era uno de los mejores de nuestra clase, lástima que dejara la universidad para dedicarse a golpear gente — a Stanford no le había gustado casi nada lo que su hermano había hecho, claro que el padre de ellos había protestado más pero no lo había hecho por demasiado tiempo dado a que murió al poco tiempo de que eso pasara, murió en un accidente de auto, en un día de nieve intensa.

— Si, si, muy bonita mi vida, coman que no quiero tener que obligarles a comer pero les puedo prometer que lo haré — se estaba por ir cuando su hermano le llamo la atención.

— Si quieres, este fin de semana iremos al bosque a buscar algo que estamos investigando — eso llamó bastante la atención de Stan.

— Esta bien, iré a protegerlos pero si es muy aburrido los dejare solos y me vuelvo a casa — dijo en tono de amenaza para después irse.

Cuando se hubiera ido Fiddleford miro a Stanford bastante enojado.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu hermano no era un idiota? — enojado de no haberlo sabido y que quedara como un imbécil.

— No le gusta que la gente separa que es más que un musculoso, realmente le gusta que la gente piense que es un idiota, es raro pero así es él — en serio no se esforzaba mucho en defender esa característica de su hermano, era algo que ni él mismo entendía.

— Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado y en este pueblo venden vidrio sucio — y esa era una de las cosas con más sentido que había escuchado en ese lugar.

— Además de que nos puede defender de lo nos ataque, puede golpear casi cualquier cosa — con eso logro convencer a Fiddleford de que tenía que ir con ellos.

* * *

Después de eso Stan se esforzó por entrenar, de esa forma ganaría bastante dinero y podría irse de juerga sin tener que preocuparse de gastarse todo el dinero que se supone debería gastar en otras nimiedades, como comida o pagar las cuentas, porque estaba más que seguro de que su hermano no haría y trataría de matarle si un día le cortaran la luz por falta de pago.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para entrenar antes de su primera pelea pero como era ya un profesional eso no le afectó como lo habría hecho a un novato y pudo ganar la pelea sin que le desfiguraran demasiado la cara.

La verdad es que estaba acostumbrado a que Carla fuera a verlo pelear y que después los dos fueran a celebrar yendo a tomar algo, o en el caso de que perdiera, que lo consolara y que lo llevara a su casa donde se quedaría a dormir para que no se sintiera mal, pero ella ya no estaba en su vida y se tenía que acostumbrar a eso.

Lo que no se espero fue ver al nerd, ese que trabajaba con Ford que entraba en el vestuario después de que su representante le hubiera dado lo que había ganado en la pelea, que no era mucho pero si seguía peleando iba a ganar cada vez más.

— Me sorprendió lo bien que peleaste — dijo acercándose a Stan, que estaba sentado en un banco, con una toalla encima de sus hombros, descansando antes de ducharse, vestirse e irse a su casa en su moto, esa que lo hacía verse tan cool y con la que planeaba atraer la atención de las mujeres del pueblo.

— Me sorprende que hayas venido a ver la pelea, no me imaginaba que te interesaran este tipo de cosas — no ocultaba para nada su asombro, no sentía que tenía que hacerlo.

— La verdad es que fue idea de mi esposa, ella quería que saliéramos a hacer algo y esto era una de las pocas que pasaba en este pueblo y la verdad es que no queríamos salir a otro pueblo o la niñera se llevaría toda nuestra plata — Stan no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar eso, no sabía que el nerd podía ser gracioso.

— Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas, yo me voy a desvestir y seguro tu esposa te debe de estar extrañando — no sabía porque estaba diciendo eso pero en ese momento le había parecido algo inteligente.

— Nos vemos en la cabaña, gracias por ganar, mi esposa apostó a favor tuyo y ahora iremos a festejar — dicho eso se fue con una gran sonrisa en los labios, en serio le había encantado tener esos billetes extras, lástima que seguramente se los gastarían en la cena.

Cuando se fue pudo cambiarse más tranquilo, no entendía porque le molestaba tanto que lo viera desnudo, que él recordara nunca había sido una persona tímida pero la verdad es que no había sido un exhibicionista tampoco y la verdad es que no tenía ganas de razonar eso demasiado.

* * *

A Stanford le gustó que su hermano fuera con ellos, de esa forma iba a poder llevar más cosas, había insistido de que llevara unos cuantas armas, por lo menos sus manoplas metálicas, para poder golpear cualquier cosa que los pudiera atacar.

Stan no entendía que era lo que podría llegar a atacarlos, pero igual se estaba divirtiendo yendo con su hermano y el amigo de este a acampar, era algo que los dos habían hecho de niños y aunque no le gustaba mucho que el nerd los acompañara, pero este estaba llevando muchas de las cosas para investigar, como por ejemplo los anotadores y la cámara de fotos, la cual estaban usando para sacar fotos a unas huellas rara, era una cosa que tendría tres dedos, algo que nunca había visto antes.

— No me dijeron que es lo que estamos investigando — se quejó Stan a quien no le estaba gustando mucho el estar caminando en el bosque.

— ¿Recién ahora se te ocurre preguntar eso? — indignado Ford, que en serio le gustaba pensar que su hermano no era tan idiota como él mismo trataba de que los otros pensaran.

— Estamos tratando de conseguir alguna prueba fotográfica del Siempre detrás, es una criatura que hace un ruido raro detrás de las personas pero que nadie ha logrado ver — la explicación de Fiddleford hizo que Stan se riera.

— Por Dios, en serio estamos buscando un mito de este pueblo — Ford se suponía que era un científico, no alguien que se dejara llevar por ese tipo de mitos idiotas.

Estaba por responder cuando escucharon un ruido detrás de ellos y cuando se dieron vuelta no había nada.

— Ahí tienes el mito — dijo Ford con una sonrisa triunfadora, en serio estaba disfrutando tener la razón porque los momentos de "te lo dije" son tan escasos que cuando uno de esos llega lo tienes que disfrutar al máximo.

Estuvieron dando vueltas prácticamente en círculos sin lograr nada, al parecer, cosa que los frustró a los tres y los obligó a tener que acampar, cosa que sorprendió a Stan al ver lo pequeña que era la carpa, claramente no era para tres personas.

— Lo que pasa es que generalmente solo uno de nosotros acampa mientras que el otro vigila — eso no le gustó para nada a Stan pero estaba seguro de que iba a lograr ser el primero en hacer guardia.

Después de hacer la carpa se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, al parecer Stanford quería ser el primero porque estaba seguro de que el Siempre detrás se iría a dormir, como todo ser vivo y que siendo el primero sería el que más posibilidades tendría de verlo.

* * *

La carpa era tan pequeña que se tuvieron que vestir para dormir, en el caso de Stan era estar en camiseta y calzoncillos, había sido demasiado vago como para llevar un pijama y por eso Fiddleford, quien su había llevado un pijama, lo miro con enojo.

— En serio eres un idiota, ¿Acaso no tienes pudor? — mientras metía él las bolsas de dormir dentro de la carpa, quedando una al lado de la otra pegadas.

— Somos dos hombres, ¿Por qué me tendría que sentir incomodo por dormir así? — para él no tenía sentido.

— Duerman porque cuando termine mi turno me van a reemplazar y no me importara si no durmieron — amenazó Ford y los dos se metieron a dormir, odiando el estar tan juntos y más por parte de Fiddleford quién se dio cuenta de que por el calor que estaba haciendo iban a tener que dormir fuera de las bolsas de dormir.

La noche fue increíblemente molesta para McGucket quién a los pocos minutos de empezar a dormir se encontró siendo abrazado por Stanley sin poder escaparse de sus brazos, lo que más le molestaba era que no estaba del todo incómodo y hasta la colonia que sentía de él le era agradable, pero claro que no podía pensar en esas cosas porque él no estaba interesado en ese idiota de ninguna forma, no solo era el hermano de su amigo y nada más que eso, él amaba a su esposa y no iba a fijarse en otras personas, mucho menos en un hombre.

— Volviste a mi nena — dijo Stan dormido, cosa que asustó un poco a Fiddleford pero no importó, se obligó a dormir hasta que Ford le dijera que era su turno de vigilar y con una felicidad que en serio le sorprendió hasta a él salió a tomar el lugar de Stanford quién ya estaba vestido para dormir, en serio no había disfrutado para nada estar así y si los Pines no compraban una mejor carpa, él mismo lo iba a hacer.

 **Tengo el sentimiento de que no me salió tan bien como me gustaría pero en serio necesito saber si les gusta, porque no sé si estoy haciéndolo bien o no.**


	3. Olvidos y aniversarios

**Volví con un tercer capítulo, espero les gusté y ayude a inspirar a alguien.**

 **Olvidos y aniversarios.**

Después de ese campamento en el que solo pudieron sacarle una foto a la sombra del monstro cuando estaba atrás de Stanford.

Al parecer esa cosa no había tomado en cuenta la carpa y por eso fue que pudieron ver la sombra. Sombra que usaron para dibujarlo en el block que usarían como borrador para después pasarlo en limpio en algunos de los diarios cuando tuvieran más información, si es que había más información de esa cosa.

Por no poder sacar una foto de forma directa los tres volvieron frustrados a la casa, solo iban a ir para darse un baño y los dos más intelectuales se iban a ir a sus casas, ese fue el plan hasta que Fiddleford viera el diario que estaba tirado delante de la puerta y casi le diera un infarto, se había olvidado de su aniversario, seguramente Susan lo iba a matar, el solo pensar en eso hacía que se pusiera a caminar de un lado al otro histérico, confundiendo a los gemelos Pines que no entendían que le pasaba.

— ¿Qué pasa Fidds? — dijo preocupado Stanford pero lo que consiguió preguntando eso fue que el científico lo agarrara por los hombros y lo sacudiera histérico.

— Me olvide del aniversario, en serio no tengo idea de que puedo hacer tengo que hacer algo o me va a hacer dormir afuera con el perro, no tengo perro pero de tenerlo esta noche no dormiría solo — Stan se acercó a ellos y le pegó una cachetada al nerd, solo para que se calmara, cosa que logró.

— Trata de no sacudir así a mi hermano, que no es piñata. Si tienes que hacer algo para ella, nosotros te podemos ayudar, deja todo en mano de los gemelos del amor — Fiddleford soltó a Stanford y este miraba a su hermano incrédulo.

— ¿Desde cuándo somos los gemelos del amor? — incrédulo y avergonzado de que su hermanos dijera algo tan idiota.

— Eso no es lo importante, lo que importa es ayudar a Fidds — dijo Stan a quien el nombre ya le parecía largo y le había gustado como su hermano lo había llamado. Miro a Fiddleford antes de continuar — Por favor, dime que sabes cocinar — cuando vio como este negaba con la cabeza suspiro hondo y agarrando a los dos por los brazos los llevo al auto diciendo:

— Vamos a ir a la casa del nerd para ayudarle a preparar algo romántico, yo y mi vastísima experiencia en mujeres te vamos a ayudar — se ofendió profundamente cuando su hermano se riera.

— En serio no tienen que molestarse pero gracias por hacerlo — dijo el científico mientras se subía al auto.

— Es lo menos que podemos hacer, aunque la verdad es que a mi me hubiera gustado poder darme una ducha antes de salir — se terminó quejando Stanford imitando a Fiddleford pero sus quejas fueron ignoradas y termino manejando a la casa del ingeniero donde Stan fue a revisar la heladera, como si estuviera en su propia casa y de no ser porque estaba desesperado, el dueño de la casa se habría quejado de lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando hubo hecho un inventario de lo que había en la heladera, agarro un papel que había en una mesada, un lápiz e hizo una pequeña lista con cosas, no era nada complicado, lo necesario para hacer un pollo al horno con papas y una torta de chocolate, cosas que estaba seguro que podría hacer el nerd solo. Bueno, la torta se la haría Stan pero solo por ser el amigo de su hermano.

Le dio el papel a Stanford y lo mandó a comprar, mientras que este no estaba se aproximó a McGucket.

— Después solo tienes que poner una canción lenta, ponerte a bailar y ella olvidara cualquier razón por la cual podría haberse enojado contigo — lo decía con una sonrisa sintiéndose increíblemente ingenioso pero le molestaba pensar en eso del baile, porque él salía a bailar muy seguido con Carla.

Estuvo pensando en eso hasta que escuchara como el nerd que estaba delante de él le llamaba la atención.

— Estuviste mirando el vació cuando te dije que no sabía bailar, es serio necesito tu ayuda — estaba tan desesperado que en serio no podía darse el lujo de quedarse viendo como el idiota miraba al vacío.

— No te estoy pidiendo que bailes rock o salsa con ella, solo el clásico baile lento, ese que cualquiera puede hacer — cuando vio como el nerd miraba al piso en serio se enojó. — No me digas que nunca fuiste a un baile con una chica — en serio incrédulo, estaba casado, se había casado, tuvo que bailar el vals con su esposa.

— La verdad es que no, no salí con nadie cuando era adolecente y el baile de bodas lo practicamos durante días y aun así le pise los pies varias veces — estaba bastante sonrojado por lo que estaba admitiendo pero Stan estaba tan decidido que las cosas salieran bien que dejo pasar eso y fue a revisar los discos del científico.

Estuvo buscando hasta que encontró algo que valiera la pena y lo puso en el tocadiscos para darse vuelta hacia Fiddleford.

— Te voy a enseñar el baile más sencillo y estúpido de todos, hasta Ford podía bailarlo — dicho eso fue a donde estaba la otra persona y después de dudarlo unos segundos, agarro los brazos del otro y los puso en su delgada cintura, después puso los suyos alrededor del cuello de Fiddleford.

— Un comentario gracioso y no te enseño nada — le advirtió enojado y empezó a moverse lentamente de un lado al otro haciendo que Fiddleford hiciera lo mismo.

Este no tardó en encontrar esto tonto.

— ¿Esto es todo? — no entendiendo que tenía ese baile de especial.

— Claro que si Nerd, lo que tiene que hacer es moverte así, después te acercas al oído de ella y le dices algunas cosas románticas — no estaba pensando mucho en lo que estaba haciendo, muy metido en su rol de educador, por eso estaba hablándole cerca del oído como le había aconsejado que haga, cosa que ponía incomodo a Fiddleford.

— No sé si a mi esposa le guste lo que estamos planeando, me parece algo demasiado pobre — bastante sonrojado pero tratando de seguir con lo que estaban haciendo porque en serio le importaba más lo que su esposa pensara de él.

— Claro que le va a gustar, parecerá sencillo pero a veces las cosas sencillas son las que más les gustan a las mujeres, yo lo sé porque salí con muchas mujeres — agradeció que Stanford no estuviera porque en ese caso se habría reído de él.

Se acercó haciendo que las cabezas, haciendo que sus frentes se tocaran, de una forma intima.

Lamentablemente para ellos fue en ese momento que Ford llego con las cosas que le había mandado a comprar y cuando vio lo que estaban haciendo se esforzó como pudo para no reírse pero no hubo mucho que pudiera hacer, por suerte no le escucharon lo que estaba haciendo.

— Si sigues mis consejos van a estar en la cama y le darás una noche que ella jamás olvidara, si hay alguien que sabe cómo llevar a una mujer a la cama, ese soy yo — eso fue demasiado y empezó a reírse con todas sus fuerzas y eso si llamó la atención de los dos que se separaron.

— Podrías dejar de actuar como un idiota y llevar las cosas a la cocina, acá estoy tratando de enseñarle a este pobre sujeto como seducir a su esposa — Ford siguió riendo pero agarro las bolsas e hizo lo que le habían pedido.

— El que tu hermano se ría de esa forma, en serio me hace dudar de que tengas tanta experiencia como dices — alejándose de él bastante, para no volver a estar de esa forma tan incómoda, como había estado antes.

Después de eso y con el baile aprendido, le enseño como hacer una cena sencilla, algo que tendría que hacer solo más tarde, porque todavía faltaban varias horas para la cena, tiempo más que suficiente como para que se arreglara y decidiera que se iba a poner para impresionarla.

Lo llevaron al cuarto y mientras que Stanley revisaba el ropero del dueño de casa, Stanford y Fiddleford estaban sentados en la cama mientras que escuchaban como Stanley le criticaba la ropa que estaba mirando.

— Ford, no va a ir a una gala, es solo una cena romántica con su esposa — eso enojo a Stan que salió del ropero con cara de pocos amigos.

— Parece que soy el único al que le importa que esto salgo bien, vamos a comprarte un traje, por suerte este punto perdido en el medio de la nada tiene un centro comercial — dicho eso los arrastro a los dos al auto y fueron al centro comercial donde fueron a una tienda de ropa para hombres y le hizo probar trajes.

Aprovecho cuando Stan estaba buscando trajes para quejarse con Ford.

— No entiendo que estamos haciendo acá, es solo una cena con mi esposa, como las que tuvimos todos los años — se sentía ridículo esperando y los trajes que le había estado dando era lindos y si hubiera sido por él se habría comprado el primero que se probó pero Stan siempre le encontraba algo malo. Ya se había probado más de cinco trajes y estaba bastante harto.

Por suerte el último que se probó fue algo que le gustó y con ese traje fueron a la casa donde lo dejaron para que tuviera la mejor noche de su vida, antes de irse le dijeron que iban a buscar a Ranger a la guardería y Stanford se lo llevaría a su casa, de esa forma no tendrían que preocuparse por nada que no fuera pasarlo bien.

Fiddleford estuvo muy nervioso en todo momento y de suerte el pollo le salió comible, no sabía si estaba rico o no pero por lo menos se notaba que no estaba quemado.

Su esposa llego a la misma hora de siempre y por la cara que tenía no estaba feliz de ver a su esposo, pero le pareció raro lo elegante que estaba.

— Hola mi amor, te estuve esperando — tratando de sonar seductor pero no lo logró, solo sonó como un idiota, por lo menos así lo sintió él.

— Veo que te has puesto muy guapo y yo pensando que te habías olvidado — se sentía como una mala persona al haber pensado eso de su esposo pero la verdad es que había pasado antes de que él se olvidara de su aniversario.

— La verdad es que si lo había olvidado pero Stanley, el hermano de Stanford, insistió en ayudarme a preparar todo, hasta eligió la ropa que estoy usando — sintiéndose tonto y sonrojándose por tener que admitir el haber tenido que recibir ayuda, admitir ser bastante inútil en algo.

— Ya le agradeceré pero ahora mi amor vamos a disfrutar esta noche juntos — dicho eso lo llevo al living donde se sorprendió al ver que la mesa estaba lista con comida y hasta la mesa estaba decorada con velas.

* * *

Cuando los dos hermanos llegaron a la casa, Stan tenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, era por haber hecho algo bueno.

— No sabía que Fidds te callera tan bien como para que le ayudaras a impresionar a su esposa — sorprendido, siempre lo había imaginado más egoísta o por lo menos del tipo de personas que solo ayudaría a los miembros de su familia.

— Acaso no puedo ser una buena persona, pensé que te gustaría que ayudara a tu amigo, que si no lo hacía estarías como, "Oh Stanley, eres tan mal hermano, yo te ayude y tu no quisiste ayudar a mi amado amigo, o que mal hermano eres" — cuando lo imito, lo hizo de una forma exagerada, una que molestó a su hermano, quién lo tacleo al piso para hacerle cosquillas.

Así estuvieron peleando tratando de hacerse cosquillas entre ellos y tan ocupados estaban haciendo eso que no escucharon a Helen Pines que estaba yendo a donde estaban a paso redoblado y agarro a Stanford por la oreja separándolo de su hermano.

— Yo preocupada en casa, esperando a que vuelvas y tu aquí jugando en el suelo con tu hermano, por Dios porque no tratan de madurar un poco y para colmo apestan como si hubieran salido de un basurero — enojada sin soltar la oreja de su esposo que trataba de obligarla a que lo hiciera mientras que quejaba en voz alta.

— ¿Puedes dejar de lastimar a mi hermano, Helen? — enojado y ella en ese momento suelta a Ford, quién se frota la oreja tratando de hacer que el dolor se alivie un poco.

— En serio mi amor ¿Hacía falta que me agarres de la oreja de esa forma? Yo no soy uno de tus alumnos que se portó mal — enojado con ella pero esta solo le sonrió levemente.

— Claro que si mi vida, eso fue por preocuparme y si no quieres que lo vuelva a hacer, te vas a ir al auto y me vas a esperar allí — dicho eso se dio vuelta para ver a Stan, mientras que Ford se iba.

— La próxima vez, no te olvides que tu hermano tiene una familia que lo espera, porque si no lo haces te estarás proponiendo como niñero de Alex — eso asustó un poco a Stan pero solo sonrió.

— Yo también te amo Helen — dicho eso ella se fue, en serio le caía bien su cuñado y le gustaba que se hubiera mudado a Gravity Falls, solo esperaba que no se metiera en problemas.

 **Así termino este capítulo, espero les guste, como a mi me gustó escribirlo.**

 **Slash Torrance** **: En serio no me ofende lo que dijiste, soy consciente de que mi ortografía no es perfecta, trato de escribir lo mejor posible.**

 **En lo que refiere a mis ideas, me isnspiro mucho en los fics en inglés y la verdad es que me parece una pena que el 98% de los fics en español sean de incesto, en especial porque casi todos son demasiado similares. Claro esta es solo mi opinión.**


	4. Osos y cuidados

**Espero me sigan porque soy como Forest Gun, me encanta que me sigan, aunque no vaya a ningún lado.**

 **Osos y cuidados**

Después de que le ayudaran con su aniversario la opinión de Fiddleford con respecto a Stanley, antes habría pensado que era un idiota pero después de eso lo había empezado a ver como un ser pensante y si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, también estaba prestando más atención a lo guapo que era. Eso era algo más que desconcertante porque lo estaba viendo cada vez más seguido, ya que le había tomado el gusto a las cosas que estaban haciendo, en especial cuando salían en búsqueda de un monstro, lo cual seguramente harían más seguido por tener a alguien que pudiera pelear con ellos.

Para colmo ni siquiera era tan idiota, hasta ayudaba haciendo algunos cálculos y podía ayudarle a hacer algunas reparaciones de la casa, porque si iban a estar en esa casa muchas horas, lo mínimo que podía hacer era mantenerla funcionando. Eso no le habría gustado a su esposa porque recientemente no estaba arreglando muchas cosas en la casa, en si pasaba muy poco tiempo en su hogar, cosa que sabía que le iba a traer problemas pero en ese momento estaba más interesado en una teoría que Stanford estaba manejando.

Estaba seguro de que había algo llamado multioso. Eso según había escuchado Fiddleford era un oso con varias cabezas, era demasiado feroz y nadie que lo fuera a ver volvía ileso.

Stanford estaba seguro de que ellos podrían atraparlo e investigarlo, eso si no les atacaba y tuvieran que defenderse, no quería matarlo pero si no había otra opción, tendrían que hacerlo.

Como la vez anterior, se prepararon con armas y cosas para poder registrar lo que estaban investigando, eso lo llevaba Lee, Fiddleford llevaba cosas de laboratorio por si era necesario hacer algún experimento, cosa que nunca pasaba pero Lee nunca se había animado a decirle que no llevara esas cosas.

Lo que Stan no entendió fue porque Stanford estaba llevando un reproductor a pilas que se había comprado y un casete que se había comprado y que no dejo que Stan o Fidds vieran de que era.

Ir a la cueva no fue tan fácil como al trio le hubiera gustado y más porque Fiddleford, no siendo para nada atlético, termino siendo cargado por Stan y cuando le preguntaron, este dijo que no le pesaba nada.

El estar en esa situación fue algo demasiado vergonzoso para Fiddleford, en especial porque le sentía la colonia de Stanley, esa que era tan agradable y que iba tan bien con el musculoso que lo estaba cargando como si fuera una mochila.

Ya en la cueva, Stanley dejo a Fiddleford en el piso y este lo miro con hastió.

— No entiendo porque me tuviste que cargar — ofendido por lo que había pasado.

— Tu sabes que no eras capaz de escalar tu solo o habrías tardado días, la verdad es que no quise investigar cuál de las dos era — ofendido, el ingeniero miro a su amigo buscando apoyo pero todo lo que recibió por respuesta fue

— No eres el más atlético del grupo, Fidds — ofendido empezó a caminar delante de ellos pero cuando escucho el rugido del oso se escondió atrás de Stanley.

— Ahora van a ver lo que es un peleador — haciendo como que se arremangaba las mangas y dejando su mochila a un lado.

La pelea fue bastante pareja pero le oso estaba lastimando seriamente a Stanley quien solo se limitaba a querer golpearlo, y sonreía a los otros dos, cosa que los molestaba a más no poder y le gritaban que se dejara de hacer idioteces pero este no paraba.

Stanford se quedó pensativo y de su mochila saco el reproductor y puso la música, cosa que extraño a Fiddleford, quién no entendía lo que el científico estaba planeando.

Como si adivinara lo que estaba pensando le explicó.

— Escuché que las bestias se calman con música — dijo pensando que no perdía nada con tratar.

Cuando el oso escucho la canción, este paro de golpear a Stan y fue a donde estaban con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó el oso sorprendiendo a los dos que estaban cerca del equipo de música.

— Es para escuchar música, ¿Te gusta? — terminó preguntando y el oso olfateo la maquina interesado.

— Déjame que me quede con esto y los dejare ir — dijo el oso ignorando como Stanford lo estaba dibujando y como Fiddleford iba a acercarse a Stanley para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y ayudarle a pararse.

— Por favor dime que no es un casete de un grupo pop — estaba muy lastimado y ofendido por no poderle ganar a golpes, como le ganaba a las personas en las peleas de box.

— Es Babba y al multioso le gusta — se defendió Stanford ofendido.

— ¿Me puedo quedar con esto? — preguntó el multioso. Stanford lo pensó antes de responder.

— Solo si me ayudas a bajar a mi hermano de la montaña — el multioso lo meditó antes de responder.

— Esta bien, pero la música se queda — respondió enérgicamente, aparentemente no iba a perder esa cosa acababa de descubrir, ya vería cómo hacer para que siempre estuviera andando.

De esa forma el multioso llevó a Stan y Stanford llevo a Fiddleford, por suerte bajar fue bastante más fácil que subir, en especial porque el multioso sabía un camino que era más rápido y fácil de recorrer.

Una vez en la cabaña Stanford, con la ayuda de un incómodo Fiddleford le pusieron el pijama a Stanley y le curaron las heridas y lo dejaron acostado en la cama.

— Supongo que te deben de estar esperando en casa… — estaba por despedirse pero en ese momento, el teléfono sonó y Stanford fue a atender.

Lo que escuchó no eran buenas noticias y después de asegurarle a su esposa que estaba yendo, fue hacia Fiddleford y le dijo:

— Alex está enfermo, esta estornudado y tengo que estar ahí para ayudar a su madre, por favor cuida de mi hermano — estaba desesperado, en serio odiando tener que elegir entre su hermano y su hijo pero no tenía otra opción.

— Esta bien, ve, yo llamare a mi esposa para explicarle lo que pasó, eso no le iba a gusta para nada a mi esposa pero creo que la puedo calmar — no muy seguro en lo que estaba pero quería que Stanford se pudiera ir seguro de que su hermano estaría en buenas manos.

Igual y a pesar de lo mucho que confiaba en su asistente, fue a fijarse como estaba su hermano, este estaba dormido y hasta se le podía escuchar decir algunas palabras dormido, cosa que era más que común en él.

Dudo en irse pero su hijo lo estaba esperando, claro que iba a llamar en cuanto pudiera, eso era algo que nunca dudo, pero le daba culpa dejar a su hermano herido, especialmente desde que había sido por su idea de que terminara así.

* * *

Una vez que Stanford se fuera, Fiddleford fue a hacer la llamada que tenía que hacer y la verdad es que su esposa no estuvo nada feliz de escuchar que se iba a quedar a dormir en la casa de los Pines.

Si, ella todavía estaba agradecida con Stanley Pines por haber ayudado a su esposo a preparar una buena cena de aniversario pero eso no querría decir que iba a permitir que su esposo pasara tan poco tiempo con su familia. Stanley era adulto, estaba claro que se podía cuidar solo y que el hermano estaba exagerando en lo que le había pasado, en especial porque Fiddleford le había dicho que se había lastimado escalando, estaba más que claro que no le iba a decir que había peleado con una criatura que era un osos con varias cabezas, de contarle eso ella pensaría que estaba loco y eso era lo último que le faltaba.

Cuando termino de hablar con ella, fue a ver como estaba Stanley y noto que se estaba levantando, eso lo preocupo y fue corriendo al lado de este para averiguar qué era lo que quería.

— Vuelve a la cama, que si algo te pasa Stanford me mata — tratando de convencerlo de que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo pero no lográndolo.

— Ese nerd no me manda y tengo hambre — al haber escuchado eso, lo empujo de vuelta a la cama e ignorando la protesta por parte del herido le dijo:

— Ni se te ocurra, yo me encargo de la comida y tu te vuelves a dormir — lo dijo con un tono con el que no dejaba espacio a la discusión, uno que generalmente usaba con su hijo cuando este no quería hacer algo que era bueno para él, como comer sus verduras o bañarse.

— Por suerte para ti hay fideos con salsa en la heladera, caliéntalo un poco en el horno y tráelos, debe haber suficiente como para los dos, creo — eso era porque muchas veces cocinaba pensando que su hermano se iba a quedar a comer, pasaba poco pero quería estar preparado cuando eso pasara y una vez que dijera eso se acomodó en la cama, viéndolo fijo, como esperando que se equivocara en algo.

Fiddleford no se sentía tranquilo usando el horno, cosa que era algo rara, dado a que él usaba cosas más peligrosas cuando estaba experimentando, pero con esas cosas se sentía seguro porque sabía exactamente cómo funcionaban y que cosas se pueden hacer con ellas. El horno, y no es por sonar machista, era área de Susan, ella sabía hacer maravillas con esa cosa y Fiddleford la admiraba por ello, claro que no se lo iba a decir por miedo a ofenderla pero le encantaba como cocinaba.

Una vez que se calentara la comida, la puso en dos platos, el plato de Stan en una bandeja con una lata de gaseosa, que también había estado en la heladera y con todo listo fue al cuarto donde estaba su paciente esperándolo.

Realmente daba bastante impresión ver a una persona tan activa y fuerte en la cama con vendas, hacían que se viera más delicado, cosa que nunca se relacionaría con la persona en esa cama.

Después que probara la comida, miro al ingeniero y sonrió.

— Veo que algo puedes hacer con un horno — con tono burlón, se notaba que se acordaba de que le había dicho que no sabía cocinar.

— Para que sepas no soy totalmente inútil — ofendido, no era tan difícil calentar algo de comida y si se comprara uno de esos nuevos aparatos, seguramente sería más fácil.

A veces Fiddleford se preguntaba si él podría armar uno pero siempre su esposa le decía que no, que era demasiado peligroso y que podría destruir la casa.

Estuvo así pensativo hasta el sonido del teléfono lo volvió a la realidad. Dejo lo que estaba haciendo y fue a atender ignorando a Stan que le decía que le mandara saludos a Stanford de su parte.

En efecto el que estaba del otro lado de la línea era Stanford.

— ¿Cómo está, ya comió, le duele algo, trato de pararse de la cama, comió algo, qué comió? — Fiddleford se sorprendió primero de que no le saludara y cuando terminaran las preguntas, empezó a responder, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar todas las preguntas.

— Está bien, comió fideos con salsa, no creo que le duela nada, trato de pararse pero hice que se volviera a acostar, ahora esta acostado en su cama y espero que se esté durmiendo — esperando que al escuchar eso el hermano sobreprotector se calmara pero no paso.

— ¿Lo dejaste solo en el cuarto? Es como un niño, si lo dejas solo se saldrá de la cama y se pondrá a dar vueltas por la casa, cosa que en su estado no es nada bueno, ve y vigílalo o te juro que te dejare peor de como el multioso dejo a Stan.

Eso asustó al ingeniero que después de una rápida despedido fue al cuarto de Stan donde este estaba revisando un baúl, aparentemente buscando algo, eso no podía ser bueno, podría perder el equilibrio y caerse y lastimarse, eso haría que Stanford lo matara.

— ¿Por qué no vas mejor a la cama y yo busco lo que necesitas? — tratando de hacer que no siguiera fuera de la cama pero este no le hizo caso.

— No tienes idea de lo que estoy buscando y no quiero que toques mis cosas — la mirada de Stan era como la que usaba cuando estaba escondiendo algo pero Fiddleford lo confundió con enojo.

— No tienes por qué enojarte, solo quiero ayudarte porque Stanford me dijo que te cuidara, no quiero tener que enfrentarme a él si algo te pasa — dijo firme a lo que Stan le ignoro pero por suerte a los pocos segundos encontró lo que estaba buscando y con un libro algo grueso y con el bajo el brazo volvió a la cama.

— ¿Si solo querías un libro me lo hubieras dicho y yo te lo buscaba? — no entendiendo por qué se había esforzado en buscarlo él.

— No quiero nerds cerca de mis novelas eróticas, ahora si no te molesta, estas coas me gusta leerlas a solas — Fiddleford no queriendo estar cuando leyera eso se fue a ver si podía avanzar un poco en el trabajo que había dejado en la oficina de Stanford, que era lo único que había quedado del antiguo cuarto del científico.

No volvió a visitar el cuarto de Stan hasta la una de la mañana, la verdad era que había perdido la noción del tiempo por estar verificando unos cálculos y por eso no había ido antes.

Cuando entro en el cuarto, lo encontró dormido con el libro encima del pecho y lo estaba agarrando con una mano.

Con lentitud se fue acercando a él y le sacó los anteojos, no sin antes verlo unos segundos para admirar lo guapo que se veía. Ese no era el tipo de pensamientos que debía tener, él estaba casado y no podía estar pensando en ese tipo de cosas y menos sobre otro hombre, eso era algo más que asqueroso y estaba mal.

Negó con la cabeza tratando de alejar ese tipo de pensamientos y volvió a la tarea que tenía que hacer, sacarle los anteojos, cosa graciosa que pensara que se veía mejor con los anteojos puestos, podía ser raro para algunos pero lo hacía verse mejor, por lo menos eso pensaba él.

Después de sacarle los anteojos y el libro, libro que resulto ser "El señor de los anillos, las dos torres" lo dejo en la mesada mientras que trataba de no reírse por el hecho de que le mintiera sobre el tipo de libro que estaba leyendo.

Una vez que lo tapara no pudo evitar el impulso de darle un beso en mejilla pero justo este se movió y el beso termino en los labios. Eso asustó mucho al ingeniero que se fue corriendo dejando al boxeador durmiendo.

A la mañana siguiente Fiddleford se despertó temprano, desayuno, le preparo el desayuno a Stanley y se fue a su casa donde se cambió, lamentablemente no vio a su esposa pero eso sería algo que tendría que esperar a cuando volviera de la casa de los Pines a la noche.

* * *

Stan se había despertado cuando lo besara pero no había tenido tiempo para decir nada, para colmo a la mañana siguiente le dejo el desayuno sin decir nada y después se fue corriendo, en serio ese nerd estaba actuando raro pero la verdad es que no importaba porque se veía tierno cuando estaba avergonzado.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había estado pensando casi se pega un golpe a si mismo pero ya el maldito oso multicabezas había hecho demasiado, en serio tenía que comprar algo de porno de verdad y dejar de decir que sus libros eran de literatura erótica y hacía eso para que no pensaran que era un nerd, cosa que odiaba más que nada, sería capaz de golpear a alguien por llamarlo así.

Si tenía suerte no iba a pensar en idioteces, como en lo tierno que era Fiddleford nunca más.

 **Así termina este capítulo, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Slash Torrance** **: Lo que pasa es que no lo quiero hacer ignorante y bruto como lo ponen en los comics de Tumblr.**

 **Lo que más me molesta del incesto es que muchos son básicamente algo así.**

 **Hermano uno: Te amo**

 **Hermano dos: Yo también**

 **Tienen sexo.**

 **¿Eso te parece original? A mi no.**

 **Elice Afrodita** **: Si, esa es la idea, lo que pasa es que a mi me gusta esa pareja.**

 **Espero este capítulo te guste.**


	5. Stan siendo espiado

**Cualquier comentario en contra de la homosexualidad que aparezca en este fic será por la época en el que se desarrolla, que son mediados de los 70, una época donde estaba mal visto. La autora sería una hipócrita de estar de acuerdo con estas ideas.**

 **Stan siendo espiado**

Stanford estaba preocupado por su hermano, ya habían pasado ya dos meses desde que llegara a Gravity Falls y no mostraba interés en conocer a alguien y no podía soportar verlo solo, sabía que no tenía que preocuparse tanto por él pero no podía evitarlo, su hermano era mucho más sensible de lo que parecía y el estar solo ayudaría a que se meta en problemas, cosa en la que él siempre fue bueno y no necesito ayuda.

Tan obsesionado estaba con eso que fue a espiar a su hermano mientras que su hermano estaba en el gimnasio, había aprovechado un día que no tenía que ir a trabajar para poder hacer eso, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue mentirle a su hermano diciéndole que lo necesitaban para un trabajo y así pudo ir al gimnasio.

Por suerte para Stanford, Stanley estaba muy ocupado practicando con la puching bag como para notar a su hermano que estaba viendo, sentado en un banco con un periódico, periódico con el que planeaba taparse la cara si su hermano miraba en su dirección, era un plan tonto pero no tenía ninguna otra idea.

En el tiempo que estuvo inspeccionando, lo vio hacer muchos ejercicios, para después practicar golpeando unos guantes raros que alguien se ponía pero ni estaba mirando a las mujeres que estaban haciendo aerobics cerca de donde estaba él.

Eso pasaba por ser un gimnasio de un lugar comunitario, por eso hacían muchas cosas en el mismo lugar, pero a nadie le importaba por poder hacer gimnasia gratis.

Una de esas mujeres fue a hablarle, hasta se notaba que estaba coqueteando por cómo se acercaba a él y le decía algo al oído.

Lo gracioso fue que después de que ella le hablara, Stanley miro para donde Stanford estaba sentado, por suerte pudo levantar el periódico y lo dejo levantado hasta que escuchara que alguien le hablaba.

— Pensé que estabas trabajando, no sabía que fuera parte de tus investigaciones — lo decía como una broma pero Stanford sabía que su hermano estaba realmente enojado.

— La verdad es que estoy preocupado por ti, ya deberías estarte buscando una novia, no puedes seguir mal por la pérdida de Carla — sabía que estaba siendo duro pero no veía otra forma para que su hermano entendiera.

— Cuando yo crea que estoy listo para salir con alguien, lo hare pero no antes, así que déjate de molestar y vete que seguramente tu esposa o Fidds te debe de estar esperando, a no ser que quieras practicar un poco conmigo — eso lo decía para hacer que se fuera pero no lo logró.

— Y la mujer que te fue a hablar hace unos segundos, parecía guapa ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir? — eso molestó aún más a Stan, porque más que como un hermano estaba empezando a actuar como una madre.

— Me fue a contar que había un tipo raro mirándome todo el tiempo, no para que salgamos, en serio puedes ser un verdadero idiota y si quieres que vayamos a un bar, vamos pero no me vengas a molestar mientras entreno porque sé que no lo parece pero esto para mi es un trabajo y me gustaría poder tomármelo en serio, como se debe — dicho eso se fue a seguir lo que estaba haciendo, realmente molesto de que su hermano se estuviera entrometiendo en su vida, no era algo nuevo pero eso no quería decir que no le molestara.

Stanford por su parte se sentía como un idiota, no solo había sido descubierto sino que además le habían retado como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Enojado se fue a su casa donde se puso a leer, tenía que sacar a su hermano de ese encierro en el que estaban, solamente pasaba tiempo don él y con Fidds y eso no podía ser para nada bueno, su hermano había sido bastante sociable desde que conociera a Carla y no quería que volviera a ser tan tímido e inseguro como era antes de conocerla.

Estuvo pensando en eso hasta que Helen volviera de trabajar con un alegre Alex en sus brazos, ya estaba cerca de cumplir un año y era increíblemente inquieto.

Como muchos padres primerizos se asustaban de casi todo lo que el niño podría llegar a hacer. Para dar un ejemplo, la enfermedad que el niño había tenido, esa que había obligado a su padre a abandonar a su hermano había sido un estornudo, no resfrío, no gripe, estornudo y por eso estuvieron los dos padres mirando al niño, gracias a lo cual durmieron poco pero aun así Stanford tuvo la suficiente energía como para ir a vigilar a Stanley mientras que entrenaba.

Helen notó como su marido estaba sentado en el sillón del living con un libro, fue hacia él y cuando Alex lo vio trato de ir con él inclinándose hacía su padre haciendo fuerza, tratando de soltarse de los brazos de su madre, esta se lo paso y el niño estuvo feliz queriendo agarrar los anteojos de Stanford.

— Alex, papi necesita eso para poder ver, ¿No quieres que papi este ciego, no? — le dijo con tono tierno pero igual el niño volvió a tratar de sacárselos.

Helen se sentó al lado de él y lo vio divertida.

— Supongo que no te fue bien vigilando a tu hermano, sabía que no le iba a gustar que lo vigilaran — no conocía tanto a Stanley pero sabía lo suficiente de él como para saber que se enojaría de saber que lo estaban espiando.

— No puedo creer que este tan solo, necesito que salga de su caparazón y encuentre alguien, quiero que pueda ser tan feliz como soy yo contigo — mientras hablaba movía la pierna en la que lo estaba apoyando para que se mantuviera entretenido mientras que él pudiera hablar con Helen.

— ¿Puedes llevarlo a un bar? Si no es de este pueblo de un pueblo cercano, de esa forma lo puedes obligar a que hable con algunas mujeres y con suerte puede que consiga alguien con quien pasar el rato — confiaba demasiado en Stanford como para pensar que él podría ser capaz de engañarla, se amaban demasiado como hasta para que eso fuera una posibilidad.

— Eres una genia, sabía que me había enamorado no solamente de lo bella que eres, sino también de tu increíble cerebro — dicho eso le dio un beso pero fue interrumpido por Alex quién quería que le prestaran atención.

* * *

Cuando Stanford fue a la casa de Stanley para hacer experimentos, Stanley estaba enojado y no quería hablarle a su hermano.

Eso creo un ambiente tenso que molestaba mucho a Fiddleford, quien para colmo no tenía idea de lo que pasaba entre ellos.

Para variar Stanley estaba sentado en su silla del laboratorio no haciendo nada más que leer, estaba en huelga, no iba a hacer nada por ese día.

— Stanford ¿Le dijiste a tu hermano que estas investigando algo para que salgamos de cacería de monstruos? — Stanley miro, dejando de leer su revista, ignorando a su hermano para hacer un comentario escueto.

— Porque no hay nada que le guste más a Stanford que vigilar las vidas ajenas — enojado y volviendo a leer su revista.

— Lee, lo hice porque estoy preocupado por ti, estas todo el tiempo solo en esta cabaña y cuando sales es solamente para entrenar o es con nosotros, en serio quiero que estés feliz y te consigas alguien con quien compartir tu vida, lo hago por tu bien, no porque quisiera molestarte — tratando de que su hermano entrara en razón pero este estaba demasiado ofendido.

Fiddleford, quien había escuchado los dos lados, no pudo evitar dar su opinión.

— No se peleen y vayan a un bar — dicho eso volvió a lo que había estado haciendo, un cálculo bastante complicado que serviría para una maquina en la que estaban trabajando.

— ¿Si voy contigo me prometes que no me vas a molestar más? — preguntó queriendo dar por terminado el tema de cuanto necesitaba una pareja.

— Te juro que no volveré a hablar si vamos a un pueblo cercano y a un buen bar, hasta invitare yo las bebidas, si eso te convence de que vayas — eso hizo que Lee dudara, por un lado le encantaba la idea de poder beber gratis pero tener a su hermano encima del hombro tratando de conseguirle novia, eso seguramente iba a arruinarle la noche.

— ¿Helen está de acuerdo con esto? — esperando que so fuera una excusa para no tener que ir.

— Ella me había dado la misma idea pero estaba seguro de que no querrías ir — Fiddleford volvió a prestarles atención.

— Ojala mi esposa me pidiera que hiciera ese tipo de cosas, estoy seguro de que no me dejaría ir, porque dice que cuando tomó me avergüenzo a mi mismo — eso a Stanley le pareció bastante divertido.

— En ese caso quiero que vengas, además de que cuantos más seamos, más divertido va a ser — esperando que con esa frase lo convenciera.

— Ya les dije que mi esposa no me va a dejar salir a tomar con ustedes — enojado de que le volvieran a preguntar.

— Dile que tienes que quedarte a trabajar con Ford y seguro que te dejara que te quedes — dijo Stanley pensando en lo idiota que estaba siendo, claro que cuando él estaba de novio con Carla, él habría hecho lo mismo, hasta el mentirle para salir con sus amigos a un bar.

— Si quieres hasta yo mismo llamare a ti amada esposa para explicarle el complicado experimento que estamos tratando de hacer y cómo sin ti nada del trabajo puede llegar a ser posible — hacía todo eso para que fuera, en serio quería ver como ese nerd era cuando se emborrachaba, eso podría distraer a su hermano y así le molestaría menos.

Fiddleford tuvo que pensarlo, por un lado su esposa podría enojarse si se enteraba lo que realmente estaba por hacer pero si salía bien iba a poder pasar una noche divertida, sin tener que cuidar de su hijo ni irse a dormir temprano, por suerte era viernes y el día siguiente no tenía que ir a trabajar.

— Si puedes convencerla, puedes llamarla todo lo que quieras y si lo logras iré a buscar ropa y estaré más que dispuesto a ir con ustedes — emocionado de poder salir de juerga, cosa que nunca habría hecho por lo menos no como estaba seguro de que lo hacía Stanley.

— Tu déjame eso a mí y yo me encargare de todo — dicho es le extendió la mano esperando que le dieran el teléfono de la casa de Fiddleford, este lo hizo y sin decir nada, fue a hablar por teléfono dejando a los dos intelectuales solos.

— Me debes una y espero que sea grande — dijo Fiddleford sabiendo que si su esposa lo descubría se iba a meter en problemas por semanas.

— Tu tranquilo, iremos a otro pueblo, así no tendremos problemas con rumores que se puedan decir de nosotros — tratando de hacer que se sintiera mejor.

* * *

Stan uso toda su simpatía para lograr que Susan aceptara que Fiddleford se quedara a investigar con ellos, claro que al día siguiente tenía que estar en la casa temprano para cuidar de Ranger, pero eso era algo que no importaba por el momento.

Una vez solucionado eso fueron a la casa del ingeniero donde consiguieron un poco de ropa, agradeciendo que Susan estuviera trabajando y que Ranger estuviera en la casa de la madre de Susan, que vivía cerca de la casa de Fiddleford.

Eso era algo malo pero la vieja no los iba a ver, no se fijaba lo que pasaba fuera de su casa.

Eso le facilitó las cosas al trio para que salieran, los tres se pusieron sus mejores ropas.

Lee y Ford fueron con camisas y geans, mientras que Ford se había puesto una camisa roja un poco abierta, dejando ver una playera blanca que tenía abajo y Lee tenía una camisa azul, con su playera blanca debajo; por su parte Fiddleford estaba vestido con un traje de color marrón, mucho más serio que los otros dos.

Estaba vestido así porque no era él el que tenía que conseguir una cita, sino Stanley, le parecía raro que necesitara ayuda, por su apariencia seguramente iba a tener muchas chicas que se le tiraran encima pero aparentemente no era así.

El viaje al pueblo más cercano les tomo como media hora y entraron tratando de parecer lo más seguros posibles, cosa que para Stanley era algo que estaba bastante acostumbrado, por eso lo hacía de forma natural.

Ante la mirada atenta de sus acompañantes fue a la barra donde había varias mujeres tomando bebidas, eligió una y fue a encararla.

— Hola preciosa, ¿Qué hace un ángel como tu tan sola? — haciendo un esfuerzo por verse lo más encantador posible y la mujer solo sonrió para después decirle:

— Por mi aceptaría ese claro piropo pero no creo que a mi novio le guste que me hablen así — cuando vio lo enorme que era el novio le agarro un ataque de pánico, cosa que no estaba acostumbrado a que le pasara.

— En serio no sabía que ella tenía novio y si no me matas te invitare una bebida, lo que tu quieras — con tal de que no le maten era capaz de cualquier cosa.

— Me traes una cerveza importada o te mueres — habiendo escuchado eso, fue a pedirle a Ford que le comprara la cerveza.

Este enojado se la compró pero claro que no pudo evitar darle un sermón mientras lo hacía.

— Debiste haberte enfrentado a él, no debes dejar que te pasen por encima — mientras se la daba.

— Generalmente no lo haría pero este tipo es demasiado para mi categoría — enojado por como lo estaban sermoneando.

— Trata de no terminar comprándole cervezas caras a todos los del bar — dicho eso Stan se fue con la cerveza, después de que se la diera, se pidió una para él y se quedó tomando, hasta que alguien se acercó a él a hablarle.

— Deberías fijarte si la persona a la que te vas a acercar está sola — se dio vuelta para mandar a la persona que le estaba hablando a freír espárragos pero paro al ver que se trataba de una hermosa mujer.

Tenía un vestido de color negro bastante revelador, con zapatos del mismo color, pelo castaño con rulos y unos hermosos ojos de color azul.

— Supondré que tu tienes un novio igual o más grande que ese — sonriendo levemente a lo que la mujer se rio.

— Es tierno que me consideres tan linda como para tener novio pero no, estoy sola — al escuchar eso, Stan se sorprendió y la miro confundido.

— Por favor dime que estas mintiendo, yo podre estar soltero pero no me creo que tu lo estés — eso aparentemente le pareció gracioso a ella.

— Es raro que no te haya visto en este bar antes, ¿De dónde eres? — eso era lo malo de un pueblo, la gente se enteraba rápido si no eres de ese lugar.

— Soy de New Jersey pero estoy viviendo en Gravity Falls — eso sorprendió a la mujer bastante.

— Escuche muchas historias locas de ese pueblo, ¿Es verdad que hay criaturas paranormales? — Stan dudo si decir la verdad y al final decidió que mejor no.

— Hay gente rara, pero eso debe haber en todos lados — sacándole importancia al tema.

— Pero no hablan de gente rara, sino de cosas, como monstruos — parecía emocionada con la idea de poder ver algo como eso y Stan no se animaba a desilusionarla, podría perder el interés en él.

— Si quieres puedo llevarte al bosque y mostrarte algo interesante, me llamo Stanley Pines, pero muchos me llaman Stan — termino presentándose pero el nombre de ella parecía ser lo menos interesante.

— Yo me llamo Madison y me encantaría ir a conocer tu pueblo, este es no podría ser más aburrido — emocionada y todo eso pasaba sin que supieran que Fiddleford los estaba mirando, no sabía porque le molestaba tanto pero se trataba de convencer de que era porque iba a llevarla al bosque, lugar que era demasiado peligroso y no estaba seguro de que Stan pudiera cuidar de ella.

Él nunca había llevado a su esposa a explorar el bosque, no era algo que se debiera hacer y menos una persona que no fuera de Gravity Falls.

Pensando en eso empezó a tomar cada vez más, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Stanford pero solo por cuanto estaba tomando porque la verdad es que estaba feliz de que su hermano estuviera por fin saliendo con alguien y esperaba que eso durara por bastante tiempo.

 **Hasta aquí llegó con este capítulo, espero les guste.**


	6. Yendo un poco más allá

**Volví, espero les guste y de paso mando un saludo a mi beta, que me ayuda en los dos fics con las ideas Shirubana Lunática Snape**

 **Yendo un poco más allá**

Stanley y Fiddleford habían estado bastante insoportables durante el viaje de vuelta, tanto que Stanford le tuvo que sentar a Lee en la parte delantera del auto con él y a Fiddleford atrás solo, no entendía porque Fidds había estado empujando a Lee. Estaban borrachos, bueno, pero eso aún no explicaba la actitud de su asistente.

Era seguro que Ford manejara porque él, a diferencia de los otros dos no había tomado alcohol, bueno, Lee había tomado muy poco pero lo suficiente como para que se volviera a sacar los anteojos y se negara a ponérselos, como se notaba que el alcohol lo volvía más idiota de lo que ya era.

Lo bueno era que Fidds no tenía que volver a su casa, de hacerlo la señora McGucket los mataría a los tres y eso no era algo por lo que querían pasar.

Stan insistió que se quedara en su casa, diciendo que si algunos de los vecinos de Ford los viera, estos les contarían a Susan y el secreto sería descubierto.

Después de poner a un dormido Fiddleford en el sillón de su oficina, mando a Lee a dormir y se fue a su casa.

Era bueno que Helen supiera que era lo que habían ido a hacer porque de no saberlo habría estado despierta esperándolo y nada feliz.

* * *

Al día siguiente se despertó no recordando mucho de lo que había pasado y fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno con la camiseta y los calzoncillos, es decir como más cómodo estaba. Fue grande su sorpresa cuando viera a Fiddleford tomándose una taza de café y siendo ese nerd no podía saber si esa era la primera o la quinta que se estaba tomando.

— ¿Estas cómodo? — con un tono algo de burla mientras que iba a la heladera a buscar algo para desayunar y saco un poco de leche, la olfateo y se la uso para ponerle un poco a unos cereales que tenía en una encimera.

— Pareces un niño comiendo cereales para el desayuno — se burló Fiddleford mientras seguía tomando su café a la par de que Stan comía.

— Por lo menos yo sé que no se puede vivir a base de café — eso era algo que siempre se quejaba con los dos intelectuales del grupo y ellos siempre le ignoraban.

— El café es bueno para salud, ahora, si no te importa, tengo que ir a mi casa para poder arreglarme e ir a trabajar, supongo que tu también tienes algo que hacer — dicho eso se paró y se fue al cuarto donde había dormido para buscar su saco e irse.

Fue una vez que se fue que Stan empezó a prepararse él, yendo al baño y fue cuando saliera envuelto con una toalla que encontrara en su mesita de luz el papel con el número de teléfono que le había dado la chica que había conocido en el bar, esa que había estado tan emocionada con las cosas que pasaban en donde Stan estaba viviendo y sabía que si le mostraba una cosa rara la iba a tener rendida a sus pies.

Claro que eso tenía que esperar a más tarde porque en ese momento tenía que ir a entrenar, que era en lo que consistía su trabajo.

Una vez terminada su entrenamiento la llamó por teléfono y ella se vio emocionada, prometiendo que iba a agarrar el auto e ir lo más rápido posible.

Llegó una hora después, antes que los intelectuales se apoderaran del lugar y sin pensarlo mucho Stanley la llevo al bosque, esperando poder mostrarle algo.

Caminando por el bosque llegan a un lugar lleno de hadas y eso emociona mucho a Madison quien abraza a Stanley feliz de poder ver todo eso.

— Eres el mejor Stan, no esperaba que me mostraras algo así de maravilloso — dicho eso le dio un beso en los labios, eso le encantó pero no pudo evitar pensar en otra persona, una de la que no tenía que estar pensando por varias razones.

— Vamos a la cabaña, que los nerds ya deben de estar allí — dicho eso le fue guiando a la cabaña y ella iba al lado de él sin dejar de sonreír.

— No me había esperado esto, es mucho mejor que los rumores que había escuchado, la gente hablaba de cosas feas o tenebrosas, pero esto es hermoso — sonriendo de oreja a oreja y se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no ir dando saltitos.

Cuando entraron Stanford y Fiddleford estaban esperándolo en la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

— Stanley témenos que hablar contigo en la oficina, espero nos disculpes — dicho eso lo agarró del brazo y lo llevo a la oficina, siendo seguido por Fiddleford.

— No entiendo que es lo que te pasa, ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando la llevase al bosque? Es demasiado peligroso para que lleves a alguien que no es del grupo y no queremos que gente fuera del pueblo sepa de las cosas que se pueden ver aquí — estaba en serio indignado con lo que su hermano había hecho.

— No sean así de exagerados, solo la lleve a dar un paseo por el bosque y vimos unas hadas, nada especial y no creo que nadie le crea de las cosas que supuestamente vea aquí, ella me dijo que había escuchado rumores de cosas que pasaban aquí, solamente estaría colaborando con esos rumores, eso y que me gusta ella y quiero caerle bien — tratando de tranquilizarlos pero no lo estaba logrando.

— La pudiste haber llevado donde estaba alguna criatura peligrosa, lo que hiciste fue en serio idiota — enojado Fiddleford, no entendía porque era que estaba ofendido realmente, estaba demasiado enojado como para que sea solo por llevar alguien que no era del pueblo al bosque.

— Ustedes son dos idiotas, voy a despedir a Madison, así los tres vamos a hacer cosas aburridas que es la especialidad de ustedes — enojado y yéndose de la oficina siendo seguido con la vista por los dos que se quedaron.

— No me gusta esa, realmente tu hermano se volvió mucho más idiota gracias a ella — muy ofendido por algo que no sabía que era.

— Esta feliz con esa mujer y lo único que podemos hacer es soportarlo o la próxima vez que se deprima lo voy a llevar a tu casa para el que lo tenga que consolar seas tu — no sabiendo que más decir y cuando termina de hablar vuelve a entrar Stan en la oficina con una sonrisa de ganador.

— Ya se fue, podemos volver a ese sótano a hacer cosas de nerds, como ustedes quieren — ofendido por cómo habían reaccionado los dos idiotas con los que trabajaba.

— Ve tu Stanford, que yo quiero hablar con Stanley un poco más — dio con tono serio y en el momento en el que Stanford se fue, Lee se le quedo mirando extrañado hasta que Fiddleford sin aviso alguno le plantó un beso en los labios, fue por la sorpresa que Stanley no se moviera, era demasiado sorpresivo para él y cuando se pudo reponer, le devolvió el beso con igual o más pasión pegando un pequeño salto cuando Fiddleford le agarrara una nalga.

Cuando el beso termino los dos se quedaron en silencio, ninguno de los dos sabiendo que decir.

— Perdón, pero no sé porque no pude soporta verte con ella y verte recién tan seguro hizo que me dieran ganas de besarte y lo hice — desde el punto de vista de Stan, Fidds era un reverendo idiota.

— Estas casado y no podemos hacer estas ridiculeces es imposible es…. — termino volviéndolo a besar, estampándolo contra la pared y estuvieron a punto de hacer algo más pero la voz de Stanford les llamo la atención.

El trabajo entre ellos estuvo más que tenso, tanto Fidds como Lee pensando en el beso que se acababan de dar y la verdad es que tenían ganas de algo más pero eso siempre era cancelado por razones, como el hecho de que Fiddleford estaba casado o que Stanley estaba con una novia nueva.

Cuando Stanford se fuera a su casa, se quedaron los dos y Stan no perdió tiempo en volver a besarlo tratando lograr saciar algo que no sabía que necesitaba algo que seguramente Madison no iba a poder saciar.

Fiddleford por su parte estaba igual de insatisfecho, Stan le podía dar algo que su esposa claramente no, lo que sentía por él era algo que no podía entender.

Tuvo que parar el beso y mirarlo a los ojos decirle:

— Esto es demasiado complicado para mi, necesito pensarlo antes de poder decidir algo — le dolía la cara que estaba poniendo Stan pero en vez de decir algo le dio otro beso.

— Sé que esto nos llevara a la ruina a los dos pero lo que siento por ti nunca antes lo había sentido y espero no ser el único que cree que lo que está pasando es algo especial — dicho eso Fiddleford se fue corriendo mientras que Stan lo seguía con la mirada, sabía que iba a arrepentirse de lo que estaba pasando pero en ese momento no había otra cosa que hubiera querido que no fuera romperle la boca de un beso.

* * *

Fiddleford llegó a su casa pensativo y fue directamente al sillón del living, donde se dejó caer, sintiéndose realmente agotado, no queriendo hacer nada.

Lamentablemente eso no pudo ser porque Ranger fue corriendo hacia él y se sentó en el regazo con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora Ranger? — sorprendido porque generalmente cuando él llegaba Ranger ya estaba más que dormido.

— Mami me dejó quedarme despierto para poder recibirte cuando volvieras de la casa de tus amigos — feliz de poder hacer eso, para Ranger era como su inicio a cosas de chicos grandes, algo que para un niño de cuatro años era lo más maravilloso del mundo.

— Esta bien, ya me viste, ahora a la camita porque no quiero que mami se enoje — lo cargo en brazos y lo fue llevando a su cuarto y después de esquivar una gran cantidad de juguetes lo dejo en su cama.

— Cuéntame un cuento papi, cuéntame de alguna criatura que hayas visto — Fiddleford se rio levemente antes de contarle sobre alguna criatura de las que siempre escucho hablar, alguna que no fuera demasiado espeluznante para él, tampoco la idea era darle pesadillas.

Cuando se aseguró de que su niño estuviera dormido se dio cuenta de que su esposa Susan lo estaba viendo desde la puerta.

— Sorprende que todavía te acuerdes cómo hacer que él se fuera a la cama pero no me gusta que le llenes la cabeza con historias de criaturas que no existen — un poco molesta mientras se iba siendo perseguida por su esposa.

— Sé que estoy trabajando mucho pero lo hago por el bien de esta familia — no le gustaba tener que explicarle ese tipo de cosas.

— Pasas la mañana en la universidad y la tarde con los Pines y ellos ni siquiera te pagan, es una pérdida de tiempo lo que haces con ellos — eso molestó demasiado a Fiddleford y por suerte para ellos ya estaban en su dormitorio, cerró la puerta y empezó a responderle enojado.

— Lo que hago con los Pines son investigaciones científicas, cosas que sirven para mi trabajo en la universidad, con mi trabajo voy a ayudar a miles de personas, lo que estoy haciendo es algo importante — eso no impresiono para nada a ella.

— Te la pasas en el bosque jugando al explorador, nunca vi que lograras nada que valga la pena — lo decía con demasiado desprecio hacia el trabajo de su esposo, por lo menos lo que hacía después de salir de la universidad.

— Es importante, no se puede mostrar al público porque estamos todavía en proceso de investigar pero cuando lo haga voy a conseguir mucho reconocimiento — enojado por lo que ella insinuaba y emocionado con la idea del reconocimiento que estaba seguro que iba a conseguir.

— Y mientras tanto nosotros tenemos que conformarnos con que construyas todo en lugar de comprar cosas, es ridículo que nada de lo que tenemos en esta casa sea de marca, que nada sea actual — Fiddleford lo miro incrédulo.

— Las cosas que yo construyo andan mejor que las que podrías comprar en una tienda y hasta duran mucho más — orgulloso de sus logros pero su esposa no estaba para nada impresionada por eso.

— Mientras tanto vamos a seguir teniendo que soportar que las personas crean que somos pobres — mientras hablaba se había empezado a cambiar, poniéndose el camisón.

— Si pudieras esperar, seguramente me darían un aumento en la universidad, solo tengo que llevar un descubrimiento y me darán más plata — imitándola, al cambiarse.

— Por eso te digo que tienes que jugar menos con tus amiguitos y esforzarte más en cosas que valgan la pena — hablaba mientras se metía dentro de las sabanas y él buscaba su pijama.

— Tu encárgate de tu restaurant y déjame que yo me encargue de mis cosas — enojado metiéndose en la cama y dándole la espalda, iba a ser una noche en la que no habría ni un abrazo por parte de esos dos y eso no ayudaba a Fiddleford a no sentirse atraído hacia Stanley Pines, con el cual todo parecía mucho más maravilloso y compartía su amor por las cosas raras del pueblo.

* * *

Stanley estaba en su cama pensando en lo maravilloso que había sido tener a Fiddleford en sus brazos y lo excelente que se había sentido besarlo, tratar de dormir y cuando por fin lo logro, no pudo evitar soñar con su hermoso Fidds.

Sueños donde lo besaba, lo abrazaba y hasta algunos donde tenían sexo y fue gracias a ese último que se despertara con una erección y para colmo no pudo evitar pensar en él, cosa que hizo que llegara con más fuerza que nunca e hizo que empezara a tener ganas de irse del pueblo pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no podía dejar solo a su hermano.

Si, su vida era una mierda.

 **Espero les guste este avance, sé que podría ir más rápido pero la infidelidad es algo que se tiene que manejar bien o quedara para el culo, no quiero que Susan se dé cuenta demasiado rápido.**

 **Elice Afrodita: Espero te haya gustado, trato de acelerar un poco el paso y espero tu musa te vuelva a hacer compañía porque me gusta como escribes.**

 **Slash Torrance: Y más si es importado, con alcohol caro se calma cualquier, menos Stanford que la tuvo que pagar.**


	7. Al cine juntos

**La verdad es que habría publicado antes pero se me desenchufó la net y como no tiene batería buena se apagó perdiéndose todo lo que había escrito pero me sirvió para corregir cosas que no me habían gustado.**

 **Ya tengo planeada una continuación a esto pero no contare nada.**

 **Al cine juntos**

Habría sido una hermosa tarde de otoño, una tarde de otoño hermosa y tranquila, si no fuera que eran las tres de la tarde y estaban en verano. Eso y que estaban en el bunker tratando de meter a un monstruo que puede cambiar de forma en una jaula, una en la que estaría mientras que los tres pudieran investigarlo.

La pelea fue grande y Lee fue levemente lastimado, al igual que Ford pero Fidds se había escondido detrás de ellos y no fue de mucha ayuda.

— Ahora que terminamos con esto creo que me debes una y ya sé exactamente cómo cobrártelo — feliz de poder lograr lo que había estado planeando decirle a su hermano desde que se levantara ese día y viera el diario.

— Espero que sea dinero porque no puedo perder mi tiempo haciendo algo contigo hoy — pelee con esa cosa, la cosa que trajiste cuando era un huevo y que ahora nos quiere matar para tener tu diario — enojado mientras que la criatura los miraba divertido.

— Lo que pasa es que le interesa más la ciencia que estar contigo — dijo burlándose y fue mirado con odio por los tres miembros del trio misterio.

— Cállate y mejor vayamos al laboratorio a seguir hablando, que este experimento no nos dejara hablar tranquilos — dijo y el Cambiaformas se había convertido en él para burlarse pero los tres lo ignoraron y no volvieron a hablar hasta que estuvieron seguros de que nadie los iba a interrumpir.

— Ahora que estamos solo podemos hablar y lo que te voy a decir es algo que te va a encantar, la película que tanto estabas esperando se estrena este fin de semana y los dos podemos ir a verla, como vimos varias películas antes — tratando de no sonar emocionado y lo hacía solo por estar Fiddleford con ellos.

— Ya te dije que no tengo tiempo para eso, así que vas a tener que encontrar a otra persona que vaya contigo — eso no le gustó para nada a Lee.

— Pero es la película que querías ver y hasta me fui a un pueblo que está a varios kilómetros de aquí para conseguir las entradas — ofendido de que no le quisiera acompañar.

— ¿No te puede acompañar esa mujer que conociste en el bar, esa… Madison? — preguntó Fiddleford a lo que Ford lo miro con odio.

— Por dos razones, no soy yo al que le gustan esas películas y no quiero que ella me vea como alguna especie de nerd, cosa que los tres sabemos que no soy y nunca fui — no le gustaba hablar de eso, era de su parte menos seguro de la vida, en la adolescencia, cuando había conocido a Carla.

— Cuando admitas que eres un nerd vas a poder ir a ver la película tu solo y no me vas a molestar tratando de convencerme que vaya contigo — ya se estaba hartando Ford, no tenía ganas de tener que soportar las inseguridades de su hermano cuando estaba en medio de una investigación tan importante.

— No soy nerd, ustedes lo son, yo no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando en este lugar y te estoy haciendo un favor al invitarte a una película que le gustaría a un nerd como tu — no olvidando lo que tenía planeado.

— Si tantas ganas quieres de llevar a alguien al cine, puedo ir yo contigo — queriendo evitar que ellos se pelearan porque cuando ellos dos se peleaban las investigaciones se paraban y podían estar gritándose por días.

— No tienes que ser la niñera de este bebé que no quiere admitir que es un nerd encubierto, por el amor de Dios, si hasta tiene más libros de cosas de ciencia ficción que yo — eso enojo mucho a Lee que fue a encarar a su hermano empujándolo antes de hablar.

— No soy nerd, el nerd eres tu que se queda atrapado en un laboratorio todo el día no haciendo más que cálculos — esperaba que su hermano actuara de una forma igual de violente pero este le sonrió antes de hablar.

— Fíjate donde estás antes de decir eso — divirtiéndose al ver como Lee se ponía rojo de la ira.

— No tienen por qué pelearse — dijo Fiddleford metiéndose entre los dos — yo voy a ir al cine con Stanley, a mi me interesan esas cosas, hace bastante que no voy al cine y me gustaría ir — no estaba mintiendo, entre su trabajo y las investigaciones con los gemelos realmente no había tenido tiempo para hacer cosas como por ejemplo ir al cine o hasta comprarse ropa.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir al cine conmigo? — eso le parecía muy raro porque para ser sincero no había ido al cine con nadie que no fueran sus padres, Ford o Carla, no había tenido amigos de niño y por eso siempre había estado muy pegado a Ford.

— Dije que quiero ir y quiero ir —todo sea por evitar que se pelearan.

Ford llevó a Fidds un poco lejos de Lee y le dijo en voz baja.

— Te digo en serio que no tienes por qué sacrificarte por él, es solo una película y ya se repondrá de no poder verla y creo que debería dejar de tratar de negar las cosas que le gustan, no es bueno para él y es molesto para todos los otros que estamos a su alrededor — Fiddleford sabía que eso era verdad pero Stanley le caía demasiado bien como para que la pasara mal.

— Si te soy sincero, tu hermano me cae bien y la verdad es que no quiero ir a mi casa porque Susan está más que insoportable y no sé porque pero creo que me olvide de hacer algo que debía y de ir a casa me va a dar un sermón que será uno de los más largos de la vida — dicho eso negó con la cabeza tratando de sacarse la idea de la cabeza.

— Esta bien, ve con él pero en algún momento vas a tener que enfrentar a tu esposa y en serio espero que estés equivocado con lo que piensas — negando con la cabeza mientras hablaba.

Una vez que dejara en claro eso, Fiddleford fue a hablar con Lee para ver a qué hora lo iría a buscar y para suerte de él era antes de que Susan volviera de trabajar y Ranger de la casa de su amigo, cosa que hacía para no estar solo en su casa.

Aprovecho el tiempo que estaba solo en la casa para bañarse, vestirse y hasta revisar algunos de sus escritos, todo lo cual dejo de lado cuando escuchara la bocina de Stanley, no era la de su moto, era la de un auto y cuando salió de su casa pudo ver al auto de Stanford estacionado.

No entendiendo que era lo que pasaba se subió al auto y al ver la cara de confusión Lee se rio.

— Ford me presto el auto, aparentemente te quiere demasiado como para que vayas en la parte de atrás de mi moto — le divertía que su hermano se hubiera puesto tan estricto con como tenían que ir al cine.

— Voy a recordar agradecerle cuando lo vea — feliz de no tener que ir en moto, odiaba tener que hacer eso y además de que se iban a morir de frio y no sabían si podría llover.

La verdad es que podrían saberlo pero ni se fijaron en el diario y no tenía ganas de hacerlo en ese momento.

Tardaron una media hora en llegar al cine y estuvieron parados en una cola donde muchos de los que estaban allí tenían disfraces y notó por la cara de Stanley que miraba a los otros con aparente envidia.

— Lastima que no tengamos disfraces como los demás — eso hizo que se riera Lee.

— Eso es lo que un verdadero nerd diría, a mi no me importa no tener un disfraz, no lo necesito, soy demasiado espectacular como para hacerlo — pasándose la mano por el pelo tratando de verse cool.

Eso molestó bastante a Fiddleford, dándole mentalmente la razón a Stanford con respecto a lo tonto que se veía Stanley al tratar de negar sus gustos por miedo a ser llamado nerd, eso era algo de la escuela y nadie llamaría a alguien tan intimidante como él de esa forma. Cualquier caso llamarían así a Fiddleford.

Era gracioso como una persona que se muestras siempre tan segura de sí misma pudiera llegar a tener ese tipo de miedos, pero Fiddleford tenía sus propios miedos y por eso no se sentía con el derecho a reclamar nada.

El momento de entrar al cine llego y Fiddleford pudo admirar como Stanley había elegido lo que para él era uno de los mejores lugares para ver una película, el medio. No es demasiado atrás ni se esta tan cerca que se tienen la pantalla pegada a la nariz, eso y que además estaba lejos de la última fila que es donde muchas veces las parejas iban a besarse.

La película empezó y Fiddleford miró en dirección de Stanley que estaba tratando de disimular su emoción pero la forma en la que se agarraba de los sujeta brazos fue que podía adivinar cuanto había querido ver esa película y no pudo evitar compararlo con un niño, eso le daba un aire tierno que nunca se imaginó que fuera capaz de poseer.

Fue varias veces durante la película que Stan apretara la mano de Fiddleford por la emoción de lo que estaba pasando y cuando Fiddleford miraba, lo que veía era una persona que estaba viendo serenamente una película.

A Fiddleford la película no le atrajo demasiado pero era un descanso, algo que no se había tomado hacía bastante y le estaba encantando poder hacerlo.

Cuando la película termino Stan no pudo evitar aplaudir pero paro en seco cuando se dio cuenta de que las luces se estaban encendiendo.

Cuando se subieron al auto, Stan no pudo evitar abrazarlo y con el ímpetu del momento no pudo evitar besarlo de una forma violenta mientras que lo abrazaba, después se fue al asiento de atrás y se lo llevo a Fiddleford con él. Ya en el asiento de atrás los besos siguieron y otra vez las manos de los dos empezaron a explorar sus cuerpos tratando de darle al otro la mayor cantidad de placer posible.

Todo fue bien hasta que las manos de Lee llegaron temblando de placer hacía el pantalón de Fiddleford y fue en un brote de conciencia que llevo sus manos encima de las de Lee.

— No puedo, esto va demasiado rápido, no puedo seguir con esto — fue por la cara que tenía Fiddleford que, sin decir nada, salió del auto y volvió a entrar en el asiento de adelante mientras se arreglaba el pelo.

El ingeniero lo imito, solo que él se tuvo que arreglar la ropa porque tenía la camisa desabrochada y afuera del pantalón.

Se sintió como un idiota pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Ford hablo.

— Vamos a seguir actuando como si aquí no hubiera pasado nada — lo decía mirando al frente pero había algo que le decía que estaba dolido por lo que acababa de pasar.

— No creo que pueda seguir haciendo eso, entre nosotros está pasando algo y la verdad es que no sé qué hacer al respecto pero no creo que ignorarlo sea algo bueno o algo que podamos — estaba hablando de la forma más sincera que podía.

— Lo nuestro no puede ser, es imposible pero no voy a negar que me atraes mucho más que mi novia y eso no pensé que fuera algo que yo jamás diría — se sentía raro, sabía que estaba traicionando a alguien pero en realidad no le importaba, sabía que se sentiría mejor con ese hombre que estaba sentado con él en el auto, aunque nadie lo entendiera.

— Lo mejor es que tratemos de tranquilizarnos lo más que podamos y ya tendremos otra charla como esta — fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir y con eso dicho fueron de vuelta a Gravity Falls.

Nada se dijo durante el viaje de vuelta, los dos estuvieron callados hasta que Lee estacionó el auto delante de la casa de Fiddleford.

— Nos vemos mañana, Fidds — tratando de sonar tranquilo y lo único que Fiddleford pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza.

— Mañana hablaremos más tranquilos y trataremos de llegar a una solución para esto — sonriendo levemente, cosa que a Lee le encantó e hizo que se sonrojara un poco — me gustó la película, la verdad es que esperaba que fuera aburrida pero me gusto — habiendo dicho eso se fue del auto a su casa no dejando tiempo para que Lee diga nada.

* * *

Cuando Fiddleford entrara en la casa, su esposa lo estaba esperando y lo único que le faltaba para ser la típica imagen de la esposa que espera enojada eran ruleros y el palo de amasar.

— ¿Dónde fuiste? — preguntó con fingida calma pero Fiddleford sabía que estaba más que furiosa.

— Tuve que hacer algo con los gemelos Pines y me tomó más tiempo del que pensaba — esperando que esa fuera una respuesta satisfactoria.

— Por eso dejaste plantado a tu hijo — acercándose a él, intimidando bastante y más por ser levemente más alta que él.

— ¿Qué hice qué? — no entendiendo a su esposa, no recordaba haber prometido algo.

— Le prometiste que ibas a llevarlo a pescar y no lo hiciste y lo peor es que no es la primera vez que haces algo así. Estaba muy desilusionado — enfurecida con lo que su esposo había hecho y cuando Fidds estaba por ir al cuarto, Susan lo detuvo.

— Vete a dormir al sillón ya te lo prepare — con un tono de voz que no dejaba lugar a la discusión.

— Por lo menos déjame ir al cuarto a ponerme el pijama — tratando de que se apiadara de él pero ella solo lo miro con odio y se fue al cuarto.

Después de sacarse la ropa hasta quedar en camiseta y calzoncillos se acostó en el sillón no pudiendo evitar enfurecerse de lo que estaba haciendo su esposa pero el estar así vestido le hizo pensar en Stanley y en lo mejor que estaría de estar con él, en sus brazos, esos que tan seguro lo hacían sentir, solo esperaba que cuando hablaran la solución de Stanley no fuera irse, porque no podría soportar perderlo.

Cuanto se había complicado su vida y por cuan poco.

 **Espero les siga gustando lo que yo escribo y espero opiniones, hasta acepto insultos, solo que no esperen que la respuesta sea educada.**


	8. Cosas para arrepentirse

**Buenas, espero le gusten este capítulo, voy a admitir que el principio del capítulo anterior es algo que saque de una obra de Les Luthiers, es un chiste que siempre me gustó mucho y por eso parece carecer de sentido.**

 **Con eso aclarado, acá está el capítulo.**

 **Cosas para arrepentirse**

En el laboratorio había mucha tensión, una tensión que era palpable para todos, todos menos Stanford porque él estaba demasiado ocupado. Cuando estaba así, podría pasar un desfile delante de él y este no se enteraría de nada.

Aprovechando eso Fiddleford le pidió si podían hablar en privado y como no ser interrumpidos era lo que lo que estaban buscando, fueron al cuarto de Stanley.

El estar en el cuarto no ayudaba en nada al nervioso ingeniero y más cuando vio la cama. Se odio realmente cuando recordó lo que por poco había pasado el día anterior, algo que aún en ese momento no sabía cómo había tenido la fuerza para parar.

— No puedo mentirte, sé que lo que paso en el auto de Ford estuvo mal pero no dudo que de pasar de nuevo haría lo mismo — Lee estaba muy nervioso, lo que decía le sonaba demasiado estúpido pero la verdad era que no se le había ocurrido otra forma de expresar lo que sentía en ese momento.

— Te entiendo, yo también estaría mintiendo si te dijera que no siento nada cuando te veo, sé que está mal pero no lo puedo evitar — para una persona que los viera de fuera, parecerían dos niños que se estaban admitiendo haber cometido una travesura pero realmente era algo mucho más serio que eso, algo que estaban seguros les arruinaría la vida.

— Entonces podemos ponernos de acuerdo de actuar como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, de esa forma te evitaras problemas y no te arruinare la vida — Stanley tratando de sonar lo más seguro que pudiera y hasta sonriendo para lograr ese efecto.

— La vida que se arruinaría sería la tuya, no creo que nadie se pueda imaginar a un boxeador de otra forma que no sea la imagen misma de la masculinidad, a mi me tratarían mal y me traería algunos problemas pero nada comparado con lo que te pasaría a ti — eso era muy típico de los nerds que tanto amaba, hacer parecer como lo que a ellos les pasa no importa.

— Esta bien, para evitar eso, vamos a actuar como si nada pasara, ahora vamos de vuelta al laboratorio que seguro Ford se va a empezar a preguntar dónde estamos, hasta él sale de su mundo en algún momento — ya había empezado con el acto de "aquí no pasó nada", cosa que desconcertó bastante a Fiddleford pero cuando se repuso le siguió el juego, era lo menos que podía hacer por esa persona a la que estaba aprendiendo a querer tanto.

— Si no término hoy temprano, Susan me va a matar — dijo mirando el piso y yendo más lentamente atrás de Lee.

No hace falta decir que el trabajo fue una tortura. Estaban trabajando en una fotocopiadora que, según Ford, iba a ser capaz de hacer muchas cosas fantásticas que iban a dejar en ridículo a las fotocopiadoras comunes. Eso era algo que solo él entendía pero igual sus ayudantes seguían los planos de Ford.

Esos planos incluían el uso de varias cosas que habían encontrado en el bosque, cosas que afectarían el funcionamiento de la maquina pero no sabían cómo.

La verdad es que tratar de adivinar como habría sido mucho más posible de no haberse estado mirando fijamente el culo o hasta en algunos casos más extremos desnudarse con la mirada, cosa que era posible por como tenían que posesionarse para ir armando la máquina.

Por suerte para ellos, Ford seguía sin tener idea de lo que pasaba en las cabezas de esos dos pero eso no quiere decir que no le molestara que estuvieran desconcentrados.

La tensión siguió igual durante días, en los que, por lo menos Lee, trato de mejorar la relación con Madison, de esa forma no pensar en el nerd de esa forma.

Ese mismo fin de semana iban a acampar con la intensión de poder ver a los duendes, esos ya los había investigado con los nerds pero eran los menos peligrosos en los que Lee pudiera pensar, algo que no lastimaría a su acompañante o que lo odiara por el resto de su vida.

A ella la idea le encantó y apareció con su bolsa de dormir y un montón de ilusiones, hasta llevó su propia carpa, porque Lee le había dicho que la de él era una vieja y maltrecha.

Por lo que pudo ver la de ella era recién comprada o estaba tratando de impresionarlo o nunca había salido a acampar.

Se dio cuenta de que la respuesta correcta era la segunda, cuando no tuviera la más mínima idea de que se levantaba esa cosa, por suerte para ella, Lee ya había aprendido y en pocos minutos la carpa estaba lista.

— Esto va a ser tan divertido, hasta traje mi cámara para poder sacarles fotos — dando saltitos en el lugar mientras le mostraba su cámara con orgullo.

— No sé si les guste que les saquen fotos — dijo dudando Stanley pero ella estaba demasiado emocionada como para escucharle.

No supieron lo afortunados que habían sido de que los duendes vivieran lejos de donde estaban acampando, hasta que una buena cantidad se reuniera alrededor de ellos y todos estuvieran mirando fijamente a Madison.

— ¿Qué quieren en los dominios de los duendes? — dijo uno que parecía ser el líder, cosa graciosa que pareciera ser el más joven al mismo tiempo.

— Solo vinimos a conocerlos, mi novia aquí está muy interesada en ustedes — eso no pareció gustarles para nada pero se calmaron cuando Madison se pusiera en cuclillas y acariciara a uno de ellos.

Eso le gusto tanto que quiso que ella fuera la reina de ellos, cosa que fue abalada por todos y gracias a eso, Stan terminó teniendo que golpear a más de veinte duendes y le costó mucho que los dejaran en paz.

Tan cansados llegaron a la carpa que se quedaron dormidos en el segundo en el que entraron, durmieron muy abrazados, cosa que le encantó a Stan porque por una noche no pensó en el hermoso ingeniero que trabajaba con su hermano.

Lamentablemente eso no le duro demasiado porque esa noche estuvo plagada de sueños, todos en los que Fiddleford era protagonista y ninguno de esos sueños era en lo más mínimo inocente. Los sueños iban desde cosas como los dos trabajando y que hasta las cosas más inocentes les parecieran sexys, hasta uno donde estaban teniendo sexo en el laboratorio, cosa que Lee sabe que está más que prohibido.

A la mañana siguiente y solo para olvidar lo que había soñado tuvo sexo con Madison pero no fue lo que esperaba, era como si su cuerpo quisiera otra cosa, algo que no podía tener pero que era como estar en un desierto y que Fiddleford fuera un oasis.

Por suerte ella no se dio cuenta y a ella le encantó y se despidió de él con un gran y sonoro beso antes de irse de vuelta a su casa.

Ese día Ford le obligó a que se tomara un descanso y eso solo hizo que siguiera pensando en Fiddleford, en cuanto lo quería y cuan irresistible le parecía, porque para muchos no era más que una persona pequeña y delgada, nada atractiva pero para Stanley Pines, él era una de las personas más tiernas y determinadas que jamás llegara a conocer.

Estaba pensando en eso mientras iba a la cocina y cuando llegó se encontró al protagonista de sus pensamientos y sueños, parado, apoyándose contra la mesada tomando un café.

Sin esperar un segundo fue, le saco la taza de café y empezó a besarlo como si no hubiera mañana, olvidando por completo todo lo que habían hablado antes.

Ese beso con el que estaba tratando de demostrarle cuanto lo necesitaba, como quería que fuera suyo a pesar de saber que eso no era posible, como en ese momento no le importaba nada que no fueran ellos dos como podía hacer que disfrutara de una forma que estaba seguro su esposa jamás podría ni acercarse.

Cuando el beso fue interrumpido por la necesidad de respirar, los dos tardaron en recuperar el aliento y cuando lo hicieron, Fiddleford fue el primero en hablar.

— Pensé que íbamos a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado — no es que se quejara del beso pero la cocina no era para nada un lugar adecuado para eso.

— Eso se puede arreglar fácilmente — dicho eso lo cargo en sus brazos y se lo llevo a su cuarto, adivinando que su hermano seguramente se habría vuelto a su casa.

Una vez que llegaran a su cuarto, lo dejo cuidadosamente en la cama y volvió a atacarlo con besos y esa vez nadie lo paro cuando empezara a desvestir al ingeniero y eso era porque, por muy a su pesar, las cosas en su casa no habían mejorado para nada y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos recibir el tipo de atención que solo Stanley Pines podría darle.

Le saco la ropa de una forma lenta, tanto que era una tortura para los dos pero más para el ingeniero. Por eso este apuro el proceso y después de que le hubieran sacado la ropa empezó a sacar la ropa de Stan, cosa que este no se opuso, es más se quedó con una sonrisa disfrutando el que el nerd estuviera tan dispuesto como él a llevar a cabo lo que estaban haciendo.

De golpe se acordó de algo y se separó de él, eso le pareció raro a Fiddleford.

— ¿Qué pasa Stan? — preocupado de que hubiera cambiado de opinión.

— Ya lo verás mi amor, ya verás — dicho eso buscó en su repisa y sacó un recipiente que tenía vaselina, era el que usaba para su pelo y realmente nunca se habría imaginado que le daría el uso que le estaba por dar.

— Trata de relajarte o sino esto puede dolerte — dijo eso antes de insertar el primer dedo y empezar a moverlo de forma circular, era increíble lo estrecho que estaba y le fascinaba escuchar los gemidos de su amado ingeniero, eran deleitantes, como una sinfonía la cual nunca se aburriría de escuchar.

A ese dedo no tardaron en acompañarle dos más, preparándolo para lo que sería una noche de sexo desenfrenado, por lo menos eso era lo que Stanley estaba planeando lograr, solo faltaba que su amado estuviera de acuerdo.

— Esta será una noche que no olvidaremos — dijo mientras levantaba las piernas del ingeniero apoyando los pies en sus hombros, dejándole acceso para que lo pudiera hacer suyo.

Lentamente hizo que sus cuerpos se fundieran en uno solo, era como un baile donde no sabían dónde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro, estaban armoniosos hasta en los gemidos.

Fiddleford por su parte nunca se había sentido tan completo y protegido, era como si todo en el universo estuviera exactamente como debería de estar, nada podría mejorar, todo era demasiado fantástico.

Stan estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no ser demasiado brusco, sabía que de serlo lastimaría a su amado y eso era lo que menos quería, quería que disfrutara tanto como él lo estaba haciendo.

Los besos no faltaban, le comía la boca, como si fuera su plato favorito y Fiddleford le respondía besándolo de la misma forma.

Hasta terminar fue una maravilla Stan nunca había terminado de con esa fuerza y cuando pudo pensar se preocupó de que le hubiera lastimado pero la cara de placer que tenía el ingeniero era una de pura felicidad pero al ver cómo había manchado, se sintió como un idiota.

— Perdón por hacerte eso — dijo en voz baja tapándose con las sabanas.

— No hay nada que importe menos que eso — tratando de hacerle sentir lo mejor posible, ya se estaba sintiendo culpable por lo que habían hecho y no quería hacer que se sintiera peor.

Cosa que era menos que inevitable porque lo que acababan de hacer era algo horrible, horrible para ellos y más aún para la familia de Fiddleford, ellos no tenían nada que ver con lo que estaban haciendo y lo único que le consolaba era saber que tenía a la persona que amaba en sus brazos, ya el día siguiente se esforzaría para saber cómo iban a seguir y que iban a hacer porque no quería arruinarle la vida pero al mismo tiempo se demostró que tratar de ignorar el problema no servía de nada.

 **Espero les guste, admito que el lemon no es algo en lo que sea especialmente bueno pero espero les haya gustado.**


	9. Descubrimientos

**Volví, lo que paso es que había planeado un one shot, basado en algo que leí en inglés pero después descubri que se parece demasiado a un capitulo que posteare en el futuro, por eso no lo borre pero no lo posteare por el momento y puede que antes le cambie algunas cosas.**

 **No se preocupen que como dijo Don Rodrigo Díaz de Carreras "Mi honra está en juego y de aquí no me muevo"**

 **Descubrimientos**

La fotocopiadora fue terminada de una forma más lenta de lo que a Stanford le hubiera gustado pero igualmente estaba feliz de que el proyecto saliera tal cual habían planeado, por lo menos el último prototipo había salido bien.

Por eso estaban los tres en el bar del pueblo bebiendo cerveza, después de tanto trabajo sentían que se merecían un descanso y no se les había ocurrido mejor idea que salir de juerga.

Como regla y para poder relajarse más, habían prohibido que fueran las mujeres. No era por machismo pero sentían que se podían relajar y hablar más de estupideces sin sus esposas o novia.

Fue en ese momento que notó que su hermano y Fidds se había vuelto más amigos de lo que esperaba, es más hasta bailaron juntos, cosa que Stanford nunca se lo hubiera imaginado pero le iba a echar la culpa al alcohol que habían estado tomando.

Otra cosa que tenían suerte era de que las casas de Fiddleford y de Stanford estaban cerca del bar y por eso podrían ir caminando y en lo que respecta a Lee, bueno él podría ir a la casa de Stanford, a Helen le caía lo suficientemente bien como para dejarle quedarse en el cuarto de huéspedes. Eso y que le daría una razón de ser al cuarto que hasta el momento nunca había sido usado.

Claro que de eso se ocuparían más tarde, en ese momento solo e importaba divertirse con su hermano y su amigo.

Lo más raro pasó en un momento de la noche en el que Stanford fuera a comprar cerveza para los tres, fue en ese momento en el que los dejara solos que Stanford tomara a Fiddleford y se lo llevara fuera del bar.

Como era de esperar los siguió y lo que vio era lo que menos se hubiera esperado, su hermano le estaba devorando la boca de un beso, eso no podía estar bien y seguramente estaba demasiado borracho y se estaba imaginando cosas, aunque la verdad es que no recordaba haber tomado tanto, porque era más que imposible, estaba claro que Lee estaba enamorado de esa chica Madison, así que lo que estaba viendo estaba siendo afectado.

Espero a que pararan y grito sus nombres, lo más gracioso fue que los dos se sorprendieron cuando le escucharon y después actuaron como si los hubiera atrapado haciendo algo que no debían, claro que en ese momento todo duro poco porque volvieron a divertirse pero la duda le seguía molestando a Ford.

Fue por eso que desde entonces se empezó a fijar más en lo que esos dos hacían en los momentos en los que estaban en el laboratorio, esos en los que se supone que deben estar trabajando.

Lo primero que notó era que Stan pasaba mucho tiempo viendo a Fiddleford y que este hacía lo mismo.

Todo era tan bizarro que no sabía cómo reaccionar, tenía que estar equivocado y la única forma de saberlo de seguro era una que en serio no le gustaba, tenía que espiarlos, aunque pensándolo bien, él tenía una máquina que reconocía el ADN que había construido Fidds que nunca habían usado, nunca habían tenido que usarla y esperaba estar equivocado pero una parte de él le decía que su hermano estaba haciendo mucho más que besarse y eso era lo que le preocupaba.

Fue un día en el que no tenían que ir a trabajar y por eso estaban en la cabaña en la mañana, momento más que oportuno de hacer lo que tenía planeado, cosa que le parecía que era invadir la privacidad de su hermano pero realmente era algo que tenía que hacer, algo que no podía ser postergado.

Viendo que los dos estaban ocupados subió diciendo que tenía algo que hacer y fue a sacar el cubre colchón de la cama de Stan y con eso en una bolsa volvió al laboratorio.

Para que no sospecharan que era lo que estaba haciendo les pidió a Lee y Fidds que si podían ir a preparar algo para comer y cuando le preguntaron porque tenían que ir los dos, este dijo que no importaba que él mismo se podría encargar, eso asustó a Lee, quien sabía lo mal que cocinaba su hermano y para que este no se atreviera hizo exactamente lo que Ford le pidió.

La máquina era una computadora que estaba conectada a una especie de scanner donde se podían poner muestras y salía en la pantalla de quien era el ADN, para eso ya habían puesto muestras de sangre de los tres, todavía no tenía una razón de existir pero había sido un proyecto de Fiddleford y ninguno de los gemelos Stan había tenido el corazón para desalentarlo, muchas veces esos proyectos que en un principio parecían ridículos terminaban siendo útiles para algo.

Con bastante asco saco los fluidos que estaban en la sabana y fue poniendo para que sean escaneados y todo fue bien hasta que salió como resultado que algo que había puesto pertenecía a Fiddleford H McGucket, eso lo escandalizo a Stanford quien fue marchando enojado a la cocina, agarro a su hermano del brazo y bruscamente se lo llevó a su oficina, confundiendo a su hermano en el proceso.

— ¿Qué estas tratando de hacer, sacarme un brazo? — dijo sin mirar a su hermano mientras se frotaba exageradamente el brazo que supuestamente había lastimado Ford.

— Eso sería lo que menos debería de hacer teniendo en cuenta lo que estás haciendo — le estaba dando la oportunidad de que admitiera él pero fue muy defraudado.

— No hice nada ilegal desde que llegara a este pueblo olvidado por Dios, por lo menos nada que fuera especialmente — tratando de adivinar qué era lo que estaba enojando tanto a su hermano.

— ¿No estás haciendo algo que no deberías con Fiddleford? — ya no estaba siendo para nada sutil pero realmente no le importaba.

Para su mala suerte Stanford miro para arriba y para un costado, cosa que hacía antes de mentir.

— Realmente no tengo idea de que hablas — fue por haberle visto que lo agarro por brazos para poder sacudirlo.

— Te estas acostando con Fiddleford, lo sé, ¿Acaso no te da vergüenza estarlo haciendo con un hombre casado? Tu no eres así, por lo menos yo estaba seguro de que no lo eras — se sorprendió mucho cuando escuchara eso pero estaba con el plan de negar todo y no se iba a salir de ese plan hasta que estuviera seguro que su hermano sabía y que no estaba mintiendo o que no estaba seguro de lo que había averiguado.

— Yo no estoy haciendo nada con McGucket, alguna vez se quedó a dormir pero te aseguro que nada pasó entre nosotros — por la cara de asesino que puso su hermano pudo saber que Ford no estaba especulando nada, que realmente sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

— Use la máquina de reconocimiento de ADN en tus sucias sabanas y ¿A qué no adivinas que vi? Que había ADN de él en esas sabanas y las muestras que había usado no eran precisamente de pelo o uñas — en ese momento supo que estaba más que perdido pero siempre podía tratar negociando, eso era en lo que él era bueno y varias veces le habría funcionado con su madre, solo esperaba que con Ford igual

— No fue algo que planeara y hasta tratamos de evitarnos pero no sirvió de nada, no sé qué hacer — Ford pudo ver como Lee estaba genuinamente confundido y por eso fue que no lo golpeo.

— Lo que tienes que hacer es terminar con esto, no les hace bien a ninguno de los dos y en serio esperaba que tuvieras más amor propio para no soportar ser el amante de Fiddleford — esa palabra la había evitado hasta en su mente, era una que le hacía sentir realmente mal.

— Claro que no me gusta pero no lo puedo evitar, tampoco me gusta estar engañando a Madison con él pero la verdad es que no lo puedo evitar cuando lo veo me olvido de porque quiero terminar con él, sé que soy un idiota pero no lo puedo evitar — se tapó los ojos no queriendo ver a su hermano, esperando que ese acto patético lo convenciera, más aún porque mucho de lo que estaba diciendo era verdad, lo estaba exagerando las cosas para que no lo matara.

Sabiendo que gran parte que lo que le estaba diciendo era verdad y lo único que conseguiría tratando de demostrar que estaba mintiendo era que este se pusiera a la defensiva, se decidió por abrazarlo y desquitar ese odio que sentía por Fiddleford, no era pariente y por eso no tenía que ser tan paciente como con su hermano.

— Mejor vayamos a comer y te prometo que todo estará mejor — dijo pero eso le dio mala espina a Lee.

— Trata de no hacerle nada malo a Fiddleford, es tu amigo — Ford solamente asintió con la cabeza no queriendo mentirle a su hermano y así los dos se fueron a la cocina donde un ignorante Fiddleford estaba esperándoles a comer.

Lamentablemente no le pudo decir Lee lo que estaba pasando pero por eso Fiddleford no entendía la tensión en el ambiente, la cara de enojado de Ford o la de culpabilidad de Lee, no podía ser que supiera lo de ellos.

Al terminar de comer, Ford le pidió que lo acompañara a la oficina para hablar de algo importante.

No espero mucho tiempo, porque en el momento en el que ingeniero entrara en la oficina, Ford cerró la puerta y ya empezó a hablar de una forma poco amigable.

— Deja de usar a mi hermano — había estado planeando más de cuarenta formas de decir lo que quería decirle a su amigo durante la comida pero cuando llego el momento solo se le ocurrió esa forma tan poco clara.

— No estoy usando a tu hermano para nada, bueno hubo un momento en el que pensé usarlo como conejillo de indias humano pero eso fue solo un momento, no lo haré realmente — eso se estaba volviendo cansino, al parecer los dos tenían en común eso de querer hacerse los idiotas y esperar que Ford no se diera cuenta.

— No es eso de lo que pasa, yo sé que estas usando a mi hermano como tu amante, eso es algo que no esperaba de ti, siempre me pareciste una persona responsable, no un maldito maricón y para colmo estás metiendo a mi pobre hermano en tus cosas — eso molestó mucho a Fiddleford.

— Yo amo mucho a tu hermano y si m estas llamando maricón a mi, también lo estás haciendo con tu hermano y no creo que te guste pensar de él en esa forma — eso puso a Ford en un dilema pero no estaba dispuesto a irse del tema.

— Eso no es lo que importa, es malo que seas hombre pero el que estés casado lo hace algo aún peor y la verdad es que no quiero que uses a mi hermano, si te va mal en el matrimonio con Susan se hombre y divórciate pero hasta que no lo hagas no te quiero ver haciéndole ojitos a mi hermano o te juro que te extirpo el ojo con un saca corchos — eso asustó bastante a Fiddleford y no tuvo otra opción que aceptar lo que le estaba exigiendo Ford.

Después de eso volvieron a trabajar pero Ford le exigió a Fidds que trabajara con él y cuando el momento de irse llegó, no le dio opción de quedarse, no se iban a quedar solo, por lo menos hasta que el ingeniero pudiera demostrar que Lee era la única persona en el corazón de Fiddleford.

* * *

Fiddleford entró en su casa pensando en lo que había pasado ese día y cuánta razón tenía Stanford, lo estaba usando, nunca lo había pensado de esa forma pero no podía prestarle toda la atención que se merecía y ser el amante de otro hombre debía de ser algo humillante, estaba seguro de que no iban a poder ir de la mano por las calles del pueblo debido a lo que muchos pensaban pero por lo menos en privado iban a poder estar tranquilos.

Había estado tan pensativo yendo a su oficina que no se había dado cuenta de que Susan le había estado tratando de hablar y cuando lo hizo esta estaba con cara de pocos amigos, cosa que era la segunda vez que le pasaba ese día.

— Tenemos que hablar, vayamos a tu oficina — le dijo ella con tono tranquilo, cosa que él quiso evitar porque en ese día en particular nada bueno había salido de charlas en oficinas.

— ¿Dónde está Ranger? — eso molestó bastante a Susan pero se obligó a calmarse antes de responder.

— Esta en la casa de un amigo, es raro que te preocupes por él — sin Ranger en la casa no tenía ninguna excusa para evitar la charla en la oficina y por eso fue detrás de ella.

Una vez en la oficina Susan no parecía tan segura como hacía unos pocos segundos, se alisó su uniforme de trabajo y después miro alrededor de la oficina donde estaban algunos diplomas de Fiddleford, muchos de algunas charlas a las que hubiera ido en algún momento de su vida, eran de tipo que te daban por concurrir.

— La verdad es que las cosas no estuvieron saliendo como esperábamos y no es culpa de ninguno de los dos y la verdad es que no creo que haya estado actuando de una forma que te merezcas y por eso… — no pudo decir más y le acercó unos papeles que habían estado siempre en la oficina pero que hasta ese momento Fiddleford había ignorado. Los agarró y no tuvo que leer mucho para saber que eran, eran papeles de divorcio y de no ser por lo serio que era el tema se habría reído, en especial por lo que le había pasado hacia unas pocas horas.

— Tienes razón, yo tampoco fui un muy buen marido o padre últimamente, metido demasiado en mis experimentos y no creo que ustedes se merezcan eso — de no ser porque ella estaba haciendo lo que había planeado desde que empezara lo tramites del divorcio, se habría dado cuenta de que Fiddleford estaba demasiado tranquilo.

— No quiero terminar mal y si quieres hasta te puede quedar hasta que encuentres un lugar donde mudarte y ya veremos los días en los que puedas visitar a Ranger, cosa que espero que hagas — eso guardaba un tono de advertencia que no pasó desapercibido para Fiddleford.

— No te preocupes, me puedo ir a vivir con Stanford a la cabaña, tiene varios cuartos vacíos y no creo que le moleste darme hospedaje y en cuanto a Ranger prometo tratar de verle lo más posible sin dejar de lado las cosas que estoy haciendo — eso no le gustó mucho a Susan pero sabía que pedirle más solo llevaría a una pelea y eso podía esperar.

Esa noche Fiddleford dormiría en el cuarto de huéspedes y al día siguiente llamaría a Stanford para decirle que se mudaría con él y el porqué.

* * *

Stanford entro en su casa iracundo y por eso pegó un portazo llamando la atención de su esposa que había estado corrigiendo la tarea que había traído del trabajo. Lo que pasa es que hacía poco había vuelto a trabajar, había logrado llevar a Alex a una guardería y eso solo por lo cerca que estaba a cumplir un año.

El portazo la asustó porque pensó que eso podría despertar al bebé pero por suerte no lo hizo, también ayudo que el cuarto de Alex no estuviera demasiado cerca de la puerta.

— ¿Ese portazo es por algo relacionado con tu trabajo o con tu hermano? — preguntó curiosa y hasta un poco divertida porque era raro verlo de esa forma y sabe que con ella no se pasara.

— Mi hermano es… él es… — no podía terminar la frase así que ella trato de adivinar.

— Un estafador, eso es algo que hasta mis padres saben, por eso están más que decididos a nunca comprarles nada — dijo Helen divertida de ver a su esposo con la lengua tan enredada.

— Mi hermano es un maricón y para colmo está teniendo sexo con mi único amigo de este pueblo — estaba muy molesto con eso.

— ¿Y eso te molesta, vas a dejar de ver a tu hermano porque te da asco lo que está haciendo? — preguntó ella sabiendo que la pregunta lo molestaría, esperaba que eso pasara.

— Claro que no, él es mi hermano gemelo, no hay nada que el haga que pueda hacer que yo lo odie, puede que me enoje con él pero nunca para siempre — esa era el tipo de respuesta que Helen esperaba y por eso lo abrazo.

— En ese caso debes estar ahí para él y asegurarle de que nunca lo vas a odiar, es importante que estés ahí para él y más porque sé que tu lo amas, no voy a estar en desacuerdo en que amenaces a tu amigo pero no trates mal a tu hermano — eso le hizo pensar a Ford y después de besarla apasionadamente se separó con una gran sonrisa.

— En ese caso tengo que volver a la casa de Lee para asegurarle de que todo está bien, lo único que me falta es que se encierre en el closet de forma literal, como cuando éramos pequeños — eso había sido algo que Ford hiciera cuando eran pequeños y por suerte lo había dejado de hacer cuando crecieran en la adolescencia.

— No creo que a tu hermano le guste que le interrumpan si esta con tu amigo — eso hizo que Ford la mirara un poco molesto antes de aclarar.

— Eso no puede pasar porque le deje en claro que no quiero que hagan nada hasta que Fiddleford no le pida el divorcio a Susan — lo dijo con tono decidido.

Ella como respuesta lo abrazo por el cuello y lo beso.

— Creo que podemos aprovechar que Alex está durmiendo para hacer algo que disfrutemos los dos y mañana podes ir a hablar con tu hermano todo lo que quieras — eso hizo que Ford sonriera antes de responder.

— Hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer, hay una película que seguramente te encantara hoy en la tele…— Helen lo interrumpió con otro beso y su mano fue a desabrocharle el pantalón porque con Stanford a veces había que ser demasiado directo.

— Ahora entiendo lo que estás diciendo — y con tranquilidad los dos se fueron al cuarto esperando no ser molestados por el niño sin saber todo lo que había pasado en la casa de los McGucket y que Stanford se estaba sintiendo como un idiota pero no iba a aceptarle nada a Fidds hasta que no le mostrara sus papeles de divorcio, no importara lo que hiciera o lo sexy que se viera, no cedería.

 **Con esto termino este capítulo, espero me sigan y como decía un periodista argentino "no me abandonen".**

 **Elice Afridita: Sé que parece que está jugando con Madison pero empezó a salir con ella por insistencia de Ford, lo que pasa es que, aunque no parezca creíble muchas de las cosas de mis fics las actuó con mi beta y usamos palabras como culo.**

 **La pregunta uno se responde en este capítulo, la dos soy mujer pero roleo demasiado en rol de hombre por eso me puedo confundir cuando escribo de mi misma, la verdad es que no, lo de otredad es la forma de Les Luthiers de decir que se aceptan cosas que no te gustan o las que no estás de acuerdo.**

 **Slash Torrance: Mi beta se había ofrecido a escribirlo pero puse un resumen de lo que había quedado que pondría, lo creamos entre las dos, para mi no es tan importante tampoco pero a veces agrega un poco a la trama.**

 **Ya verás a una Susan enojada, es lo único que puedo prometer, ya esa escena la actuamos con Siletek y es algo violenta.**


	10. Mañanas de pensamientos

**Hola, sigo yo con esta ridiculez de escribir dos fic al unísono, turnándome entre escribir un capítulo de "La estrella solitaria" y uno de este, de paso digo que los títulos fueron creados por Siletek, ella es mejor en eso que yo.**

 **Mañanas de pensamientos**

Fiddleford se despertó no entendiendo que estaba haciendo en el cuarto de huéspedes y tardo bastante en recordar el porqué de lo que estaba pasando.

El día anterior había sido más que caótico y le costaba creer por todos los cambios que había pasado, también le había servido para darse cuenta de muchas cosas en las que no se había parado a pensar, una de ellas era su relación con su familia, en especial con Ranger.

El pobre niño realmente no había tenido nada que ver y ahora tendría que enfrentarse a que sus padres se separaran.

El que Susan ya tuviera los papeles quería decir que ella ya estaba planeando superarse de él hacía ya bastante tiempo, cosa que le sorprendió, no sabía que fuera un esposo tan poco atento pero no era como para que terminara de la forma en la que estaba terminando.

Fue durante el desayuno que siguió pensando en Stanley, en lo complejo que era, como podía ser muy cariñoso cuando quería, cosa que no era siempre pero cuando lo era te derretía el corazón.

Había sido por eso que no había logrado terminar con él, cada vez que lo veía se enamoraba de vuelta pero siempre tenía la culpa de que lo que estaban haciendo no estaba bien, que no era algo que debían de estar haciendo y como debían de terminar.

Lo malo es que tenía que ir a trabajar y después ir a cabaña donde estaría la persona que había aprendido a amar pero también estaría el hermano de este, un hermano que estaba actuando muy sobreprotector de Stanley y eso podría llegar a arruinar una amistad que ya le era muy preciada, admiraba mucho a Stanford y no soportaría perderlo, ya estaba perdiendo bastante como para perder a sus dos amigos.

En el trabajo le costó concentrarse, cosa que le pareció gracioso a sus alumnos y preocupo a sus compañeros de trabajo, no era algo que pasara seguido, siendo conocido por lo concentrado que era.

Dudo su tenía que ir a la cabaña pero al final decidió que lo mejor era hacerlo, además de que iba a tener que hablar con Stanley con respecto a si podía quedarse a dormir en la cabaña.

En uno de sus descansos entre clases fue al baño a lavarse la cara y se miró en el espejo y de ser sincero no se veía muy diferente a como estaba antes de conocer a Stanley, así que no entendía como pudo haber cambiado tanto su vida, no se sentía diferente, era solamente que cuando lo veía sentía que se como nunca antes y que tenía que estar lo más cerca de él y no podía imaginarse como serían las cosas de no poder verlo, era demasiado para él.

El espejo no reflejaba nada de las cosas que había escuchado representaban a los maricones, estaba bien vestido, con un traje arreglado pero al cual no le había dedicado horas cuando se despertara y estaba más que seguro de no caminar como una mujer, por lo menos nadie se lo había dicho nunca, claro que ese no eran el tipo de cosas que las personas se dicen comúnmente pero de todas las cosas que su mujer, digo futura ex mujer se había quejado, esa no estaba.

Lamentablemente lo habían encontrado alguno de sus compañeros, haciendo que se tuviera que ir apresurado, avergonzado de lo que suponía había estado haciendo.

Nunca estuvo tan feliz de terminar de trabajar, solo le faltaba meterse en su auto e ir a la cabaña donde le contaría a la persona que es tan importante para él y al hermano de esta.

Fue durante el viaje que planeara como le iba a decir lo que le tenía que decir, el discurso tenía que ser perfecto, nada podía salir mal porque de hacerlo perdería a las dos personas que más le importaban, por razones diferentes pero eran las dos personas con las que se sentía más cómodo y con las que podía investigar las cosas que le interesaban, solo esperaba no haberlo arruinado.

* * *

El despertador sonó en el cuarto de Stanley y este no dudo en apagarlo de un golpe, esperaba haberlo apagado y no roto porque sería el tercer despertador que rompiera en la semana y esas cosas no eran para nada baratas y le daba bastante vergüenza ir a comprarlas porque la vendedora siempre se burlaba de como a pesar de su edad no era capaz de controlar su propia fuerza, que no era la única cosa que el boxeador no era capaz de controlar.

Había estado teniendo sueños nada inocentes con el ingeniero como protagonista y no ayudaba a lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que terminar con él, tenía que mostrar que tenía carácter que ya no era ese chico asustado del patio de recreos, ese al cual los bullys torturaban y él no sentía que podía hacer nada al respecto.

Con toda a decisión de mundo salió de la cama, se fue a poner presentable en el baño mientras que ensayaba lo que le iba a decir a Fiddleford, y nada de lo que dijera le parecía adecuado, todo era demasiado brusco y no quería herir los sentimientos del ingeniero porque estaba seguro que de hacerlo su hermano echaría a uno de los dos del grupo y no importaba a cuál de los dos echara, de las dos formas él iba a salir perdiendo.

Sin muchas ganas se fue a vestir, preparo su bolso con su muda de ropa para cambiarse después de hacer gimnasia.

Ese día fue uno de sus peores, su entrenador le estuvo gritando por no poder concentrarse y las mujeres que entrenaban cerca de él se rieron, lo bueno fue que todos pensaban que lo que le pasaba era que estaba pensando en su novia, esa hermosa que había conocido en el bar hacia ya bastante tiempo y con la que iba al bosque a "investigar". La verdad es que nunca había estado interesado en saber que era lo que los otros pensaban que este hacía con Madison, cosa que muy errados no estarían pero la verdad es que le gustaría poder hacer esas cosas con su Fiddy. Tuvo ganas de golpearse cuando pensara eso y lo peor era que lo había pensado en el vestuario, eso provocó que se burlaran de él. Cuanto más se burlarían de saber quién era realmente el que le provocaba esos momentos de quedarse pensativo, podrían hasta prohibirle que fuera al vestuario, seguramente pensando que les haría algo. Él había estado ya en la cárcel, él había visto algunas cosas que los maricones hacían a otros en las duchas y si no se lo habían hecho a él era porque siempre se había asegurado de tener la suficiente cantidad de cigarrillos o alguna cosa que le permitiera pagarse por lo menos un guardaespaldas.

Ya vestido fue al supermercado donde varias personas le felicitaron por su última pelea y hasta se llegó a cruzar con una madre que le estaba retando a su niño porque este estaba llorando porque quería algo, lo mano fue que cuando lo viera a Lee, esta lo señalara y dijera:

— Deberías ser más como este señor, no ves que él estuviera llorando como una mariquita, él es muy grande y fuerte y si quieres ser como él no puedes llorar — Lee hubiera querido huir pero lamentablemente estaba en la cola para ir a pagar y por ende atrapado.

Llegó a la casa con un humor de perros y de mala gana empezó a cocinar sabiendo que los dos nerds iban a llegar a la casa con hambre, mierda estaba actuando como una ama de casa.

* * *

La casa de los Pines se despertó como todos los días, con el llanto de Alex desde su cuarto queriendo que su mami lo fuera a ver, como todas las mañanas Helen iba a ver a su niño mientras que Ford se empezara a preparar para él día que tenía adelante.

Como este no era para nada bueno cocinando y nadie que lo conocía quería que tratara, este se limitó a hacer el café, cosa que según su hermano era algo que hasta un mono amaestrado podría hacer.

El pensar en su hermano era un tema delicado, lo amaba pero estaba haciendo algo que no era bueno para él y que le podría arruinar la vida.

Debió de tener una cara demasiado pensativa porque su esposa le dijo:

— Cuando veas a tu hermano trata de no ser demasiado duro con él, tu sabes cómo se pone cuando las personas le dicen algo que le hiere — había sido algo tonto, no estaba seguro pero pudo haber sido que un regalo que Lee le hiciera no le gustara pero se había ido en silencio y no le había vuelto a hablar por un largo rato.

— Conozco a Lee mejor de lo que me conozco a mi, sé lo sensible que puede llegar a ser y como le molesta que le digan que es sensible, es como llamarlo nerd — le parecía divertidas esas manías de su hermano.

— Trata de hablar con él, sin juzgarlo ni decirle que es lo que tiene que hacer y trata de no echar a tu amigo del grupo — estaba tratando de ser lo más calma posible y más teniendo en cuenta de que lo que estaba pasando era demasiado nuevo también para ella pero lo que menos quería era que su nueva familia se desquebrajara.

— Voy a hablar con él sin retarle — dijo como un alumno que recita su lección, para después darle un beso a su esposa, uno en la mejilla a su hijo e irse a la universidad.

— Te prometo tratar y no gritarle — dijo antes de irse, realmente esperaba que todo fuera bien.

El trabajaba en la misma universidad que Fiddleford pero en distintas facultades, por eso pudo ir a donde trabajaba y pudo ver lo nervioso que estaba, cosa que no le gustó para nada pero tendría ya tiempo después para preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba.

Si tenía que ser sincero ninguno de los dos parecía cumplir con las cosas que se esperaban de los maricones, no eran afeminados ni les preocupaba de forma excesiva por la ropa, tampoco se negaban a hacer cosas muy masculinas y si bien Fiddleford no era fuerte, eso se debía a que se había dedicado mucho a lo académico pero la universidad estaba llena de ese tipo de personas y eso no los convertía en maricones, no los convertía en gays, tenía que acostumbrarse a usar esa palabra si no quería ofender a su hermano.

Volver a la cabaña fue una tortura, sabía que su hermano iba a estar ya ahí pero del que no estaba seguro que fuera era Fiddleford, puede que lo haya ofendido pero lo que había estado haciendo con su hermano había sido algo imperdonable, no importara lo bien que se quisiera llevar con ellos no le iba a perdonar que lo usara como amante, eso era demasiado.

Estaciono el auto donde siempre pero para variar se quedó unos segundos admirando la moto de su hermano, la cosa era realmente impresionante, había gastado la plata que guardaba para fianzas y por lo buena de la moto quería decir que esperaba gastar bastante en fianzas o quedar encarcelado bastante seguido.

Eso además le sirvió para juntar coraje, cosa que le hizo falta para animarse a entrar e ir a la cocina donde vio que su hermano estaba hablando con Fiddleford.

— Pensé que no vendrías — dijo sentándose y después saludar a su hermano, quién estaba mucho más tranquilo de lo que se esperaba.

— Claro que vine, tenemos mucho que hacer y la verdad es que tengo que hablar con los dos, es con respecto a mi esposa, ella me pidió el divorcio — eso sorprendió a los dos gemelos que no se habían esperado eso, por lo menos no tan rápido.

— ¿Ella te pidió a ti el divorcio? — preguntó Stanford a quien todo eso le parecía demasiado rápido como para ser creíble.

— Me acusó de ser un padre ausente y no cumplir con mis deberes maritales, por feo que suene me está dejando porque le dedique demasiado tiempo a mi trabajo — los dos gemelos se miraron sin saber que decir, el tema era delicado.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Porque supongo que no te quedaras a vivir con Susan, menos ahora que estarán con los trámites del divorcio — dijo Lee que sentía bastante lastima por el ingeniero.

— Eso es otra cosa que necesitaba hablar con los dos — nervioso, pasándose la mano por el pelo, no sabiendo cómo decir lo que tenía ganas de decirles — iba a preguntarles si me podía quedar a vivir aquí, sé que no me lo merecería pero no tengo otro lugar donde ir y no creo que sea conveniente que me vaya a vivir a un hotel, eso sería mucho gasto —sabiendo que al mencionar lo del gasto iba a convencer a Stanley.

— Por mi no hay problema — dijo antes de que Stanford pudiera responder.

Este no queriendo discutir eso delante de Fiddleford, se lo llevo al cuarto más cercano donde iban a hablar.

— No sé si estar bien que estén los dos solo viviendo en esta casa, las personas pueden empezar a decir cosas — mirando a todos lados, cosa que ofendió a Lee.

— Sé que lo que estamos haciendo no te gusta pero no tienes que suponer que vamos a actuar como dos idiotas delante de todas las personas del pueblo, además estamos en el medio del bosque, nadie se puede enterar de lo que está pasando en esta casa a no ser que vengan y si eso pasa nos portaremos bien, además esta casa es tanto mía como es tuya — enojado por como su hermano lo estaba tratando e exigiendo respeto por parte de este.

— Esta bien se puede quedar pero no quiero que hagan nada raro delante de mí ni que lo hagan en ningún lugar que no sea tu cuarto, es más voy a hacer un mapa de los lugares en los que lo pueden hacer — dijo seriamente y por eso Lee no se atrevió a decir ningún chiste al respecto.

Después de eso fueron los tres a planear que era lo que iban a hacer a continuación, cosa que era muy importante para los tres, estaban decidiendo en ir a una cueva, una la cual Stanford había estado viendo en sus sueños y en la cual estaba seguro encontraría algo que sería demasiado raro, incluso para ese pueblo.

Esa sería la forma en la que se olvidarían de lo que estaba pasando, claro que para esa expedición Ford se iba a comprar una carpa para él, porque una cosa es aceptar la relación de ellos y otra es querer dormir en la misma carpa, corriendo el riesgo de que se pongan amorosos al lado suyo.

 **Como siempre mandó saludos a los que siempre me leen y a los que tal vez hayan venido a insultarme porque yo haya ido a insultar alguno de sus fics, cosa que hago en mi tiempo libre.**

 **Elice Afrodita: Gracias que te haya gustado lo que escribo.**

 **Te voy a ser sincera, yo soy lesbiana y por eso no podría ser homofóbica, es como que haya un judío que sea nazi, son dos cosas que no pueden pasar al mismo tiempo, tampoco los comunistas nazis pero eso es irnos por las ramas.**

 **Trate de hacer la actitud de Ford lo más genuina que podía, además de que esta ofendido porque nadie se lo dijo y tuvo que hacer todo el plan con una máquina para enterarse.**

 **Sé que me apure con lo del divorcio pero me estaba quedando sin ideas fijas de cómo llevar eso a cabo, cuando lo escribí tenía la mente bastante en blanco.**

 **Espero que en este capítulo haya servido para que te des una idea de lo que sienten los personajes sobre su homosexualidad.**

 **Slash Torrance: La actitud pasiva de Fiddleford se debe a que todo pasó muy rápido y no supo cómo reaccionar, no es que no ame a su hijo, lo ama mucho, es algo que ni el personaje loco de la serie parece haber perdido.**

 **La verdad es que tengo planeados más problemas para el trio misterio y si, cuando Susan se entere, como decimos en Argentina "se va a armar la gorda", con armamento pesado.**


	11. La visita de Ranger

**Saludos a los que leen esto y un beso a los que comentan, sé que es discriminar pero la verdad es que no me importa, es más admiro a los que ponen comentarios y no hay que hacerlo solo si algo les gusta, pueden expresar su odio en un review, cosa que yo hago a veces.**

 **Este capítulo tarde un poco en escribirlo porque me estoy entreteniendo ayudando a mi mamá a arreglar pantalones que me quiere regalar porque son muy grandes para mi, yo no soy flaca pero la antigua dueña, la que se los dio a mi mamá era más gorda que yo.**

 **También estoy esperando que me den la beca, cosa que me encanta tanto como ir al curso y cuando termine me poder hacer la súper pc.**

 **Por capricho puro seguiré usando los mismos nombre a pesar de lo que diga la serie, consideren esto un universo alterno.**

 **Después de toda esta palabrería, aquí está el capítulo.**

 **La visita de Ranger**

Costó mucho volver a una normalidad, más para Stanford que para los otros dos pero con el tiempo pudieron volver a una normalidad que era bastante parecida a lo que habían tenido antes, no todo era paz y amor pero estaban bastante más tranquilos.

Por su parte Stanford se estaba enfocando en su trabajo en el laboratorio, tratando de ignorar el tema, como podría pensar un niño "si no lo veo no pasa" y la verdad es que le estaba sirviendo bastante, sabía que le había prometido a su esposa que iba a ser comprensivo pero no era algo de lo que se pudiera acostumbrar tan fácil.

Por parte de la parejita estaban seguros de no querer hacer nada delante de Ford y por eso esperaban a que él se fuera para hacer cualquier cosa, hasta los pequeños besos tenían que esperar, cosa que no era para nada fácil pero lo estaban haciendo por una persona que era importante para ellos, por razones distintas pero era importante.

Los tramites del divorcio fueron mejor de lo que hubiera planeado y no había perdido del todo las posibilidades de ver a su hijo, este se quedaría en la cabaña los fines de semana y estaría con su madre los días de semana, hasta podía ser que lo fuera a buscar al colegio alguna vez, cosa que realmente no era muy necesario dado a lo pequeño que era el pueblo y lo seguro que era.

De esa forma fue que el pequeño McGucket llego a la casa de los Stan, la verdad es que no conocía mucho de los dos hermanos, la verdad es que la gente sabía solo de Stan de su hermano nadie sabía nada y eso que él se había mudado al pueblo pero no salía mucho a caminar por ahí, por eso muy pocas personas lo conocían.

Por eso fue que estaba tan emocionado cuando su mamá lo dejó en la puerta de la casa y lo acompaño a tocar la puerta. El padre no tardó mucho en salir a ver quién era y abrazó a su hijo antes de prestarle atención a su ex esposa.

— Hola Susan, la verdad es que pude haber ido a buscar a Ranger si me llamabas — un poco enojado con la falta de confianza que estaba demostrando al llevarlo ella.

— Ambos sabemos que eres demasiado olvidadizo para recordar algo que no tenga que ver con algunas de tus investigaciones o algunos de tus experimentos — lo dijo con tono de reproche, cosa que enojo a Fiddleford.

— No hagamos esto en frente de Ranger — bastante enojado, no queriendo que el chico los viera pelear pero este estaba más interesado en saber cómo era la persona misteriosa que vivía en esa casa.

— Esta bien pero no olvides que el lunes lo llevaras al colegio — dicho eso le dio un bolso con la ropa y una mochila con juguetes, las cosas que iba a necesitar para que él se pudiera quedar en esa casa sin aburrirse.

Después de que se despidieran, Fiddleford se movió a un lado y Ranger pudo entrar a la casa y buscó por unos segundos a la persona rara que vivía en la casa y se terminó encontrando a Stanley y se le quedo mirando pensando que esa era la persona rara del bosque.

— ¿Usted vive aquí? — preguntó interesado a lo que Stan lo miro no entendiendo antes de responder.

— Yo vivo aquí con tu papá — eso lo emociono mucho.

— ¿Es usted el científico del que todo el mundo habla? — eso hizo que Stan se riera confundiendo mucho al pobre chico.

— Ese sería mi hermano, él no vive en esta casa, es más, él vive en el pueblo y solo viene aquí para hacer sus experimentos con tu papi y después a la noche se va a casa — lo dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de sonar lo más simpático posible.

Y así fue como el interés del chico en él se murió tan rápido como una vela tirada a un lago y fue de una forma muy aparente, eso molesto bastante a Stan pero no se animó a decir nada.

— Pero el Stan es un muy buen boxeador y si te portas bien mañana podremos ir a pescar y puede que hasta Stanford nos acompañe. Él es el científico que trabaja en esta cabaña.

Eso emocionó mucho al chico quién empezó a saltar en el lugar para sorpresa de los dos adultos que lo estaban viendo pero después supusieron que era porque Stanford era una persona supuestamente misteriosa y por eso estaba emocionado.

Pasaron el día jugando con el chico, divirtiéndolo y a la noche vieron una película. Pudieron hacer todo eso porque ese día era uno de esos pocos días a la semana en los que Helen casi obligaba a Stanford a quedarse en la casa y pasar tiempo con la familia, casi tenía que atarlo para lograrlo pero después de un tiempo él lograba relajarse y divertirse con ellos.

Stanford fue a la cabaña al día siguiente con esperanzas de trabajar pero fue recibido por un Fiddleford que estaba sirviéndole el desayuno a su hijo y un Stanley que estaba tomando café.

— Me olvide que tu hijo iba a venir de visita, Fidds — sintiéndose bastante tonto para después ir a donde estaba el chico sentado en la silla comiendo cereal, uno que habían comprado expresamente para él, poniéndose a su altura lo saludo.

— Hola, me llamo Stanford, es un placer conocerte — eso emocionó mucho a Ranger, cosa que le extraño a Ford pero sonrió como si nada.

— Al parecer la gente del pueblo piensa que eres algo ermitaño, es gracioso como nadie sabe que vives en el pueblo — eso le pareció más gracioso a Ford.

— Tenemos planeado ir a pescar — dijo Ranger mirándolo muy emocionado, esperando que él dijera que iba con ellos.

No sabiendo que decir miro a su hermano y supo que lo mejor era aceptar.

— No te preocupes Stanford, mañana podemos trabajar más duro y reponer lo que no hagamos hoy — dijo Fiddleford que estaba con ganas de quedar bien con su hijo, como si quisiera remendar el tiempo en el que no le había prestado mucha atención, es decir la mayoría de la vida del chico.

Fue con eso que lograron convencerlo de que fuera a pescar, esperando pasar un día divertido. Cosa que fue así, lograron pescar varios peces y gracias a Fiddleford, que había llevado una hielera se pudieron llevar varios a la casa donde los pescados que fueron destripados y cocinados por Lee y Fidds.

Después de eso y pensando que el pequeño estaba viendo tele, eso porque se la podía escuchar desde la cocina, Stanley y Fiddleford estaban tomando café, mientras que disfrutaban estar solos por un rato sabiendo que el chico no iba a estar viéndolos y por ende iban a poder hacer cosas que claramente no podrían hacer delante de él.

Eso tenía en mente Stan cuando se acercó a Fidds haciendo que este se sentara en su regazo y después le diera un poco casto beso en los labios, claro que no sabían que el pequeño Ranger estaba en el marco de la puerta, esa que daba al living donde se suponía que debía de estar viendo la tele y a donde fue corriendo después de haber visto eso, la verdad no sabía porque pero algo le decía que lo que había visto era algo raro, ya le preguntaría a su mamá cuando volviera a casa porque ella sabía mucho y a diferencia de su papá, ella era buenísima explicando cosas.

Al día siguiente el chico no dijo nada de lo que había visto, cosa que no preocupo a ninguno de los adultos, más porque lo llevaron a los bolos para que se divirtiera y después a cenar pizza, porque había sido idea de Stanley al no tener ganas de cocinar y siendo la otra opción la cafetería de Susan, lugar al que no querían ir.

De esa forma el fin de semana termino de forma exitosa, por lo menos ellos lo pensaron y el lunes Fiddleford dejo a su hijo en el colegio, diciéndole que él pasaría por la cafetería de Susan para dejarle el bolso.

Y todo fue bien hasta que su madre recibiera al pequeño en su lugar de trabajo, lugar donde iba a cenar y hacer la tarea antes de que los dos se fueran a la casa felices y Ranger se fuera a dormir pata poder estar descansado el día siguiente que fuera al colegio.

Después de darle un beso en la mejilla se sentó delante de él en una mesa vacía para saber cómo le había ido.

— Fuimos a pescar, a los bolos, comimos pizza y conocí al científico que trabaja en el bosque no vive ahí pero trabaja en cosas raras y el mejor amigo de papá es el hermano gemelo, aunque hubo un momento en el que actuaron raro — no entendía si lo que había visto estaba bien o mal pero si estaba seguro que era raro.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? — había muchas cosas que los adultos podían hacer que le podrían parecer raras a un niño, por eso no se alertó cuando su hijo dijera eso.

— Estaban en la cocina cuando el señor Pines, el que no tiene seis dedos en cada mano puso a papá en sus piernas y se dieron muchos besos — eso lo dijo esperando una reacción de su mami pero esta solamente le dio un beso en la frente, le dijo que iba a salir un ratito, que no se preocupara que ya volvería, que hiciera su tarea y dicho eso fue con una aparente calma a su auto, con el que fue a su casa a buscar su escopeta y con eso en el asiento del pasajero se dirigió a la cabaña donde afuera de esta estaba Stanley cortando leña.

Con la escopeta en mano salió del auto y apuntó al pobre boxeador logrando que este se quedara petrificado, no era la primera vez que le apuntaban pero no estaba seguro de cuan loca estaba y cuan capaz era de disparar.

— Por favor Susan, cálmate y dime porque me estas apuntando con esa escopeta — tratando de sonar sensato y no asustarla, que era lo que menos se debe hacer con una persona que te está apuntando con un arma.

— Tu arruinaste a mi esposo y para colmo se les ocurre hacer sus mariconadas en frente de mi hijo, por eso si me deshago de ti todo volverá a la normalidad y Fiddleford volverá a ser el de antes — estaba sonando como una maniática pero no le importaba.

Para suerte de los dos Fiddleford estaba dentro de la casa y al escuchar la extraña charla salió a ver qué pasaba y al ver a su ex apuntando a Stan, extendió ambos brazos, como queriendo demostrarle que no tenía nada que la pudiera lastimar y así le empezó a hablar mientras que lentamente se acercaba a ella.

— Por favor Susan te tienes que calmar, no sé qué es lo que Stan haya hecho pero seguro no amerita que le pegues un tiro y termines en la cárcel, tienes que pensar en Ranger, como sería malo para él que te manden presa por asesinato — como reacción, esta apuntó al cielo y pegó un tiro, era algo de advertencia, por lo menos así lo vio ella porque para los otros dos eso sonó como una especie de adelanto a lo que iba a venir después.

—No tengo porque escuchar nada que venga de tus traicioneros labios, ¿Realmente tu familia es tan poco para ti que te has ido a los brazos de este tipo? — estaba tratando de no llorar, no lo haría delante de esos dos y menos por lo que estaba pasando.

—Por favor cálmate, nade aquí quiere hacerte daño, por favor cuéntanos que fue lo que paso, ¿Por qué estas aquí? Y lo podremos hablar como adultos civilizados — esperando que eso si la calmara, aunque fuera un poco.

— Él te arruino, te hizo maricon, Ranger los vio cómo se besaban — estaba bastante alterada, menos de cómo había llegado pero bastante.

— Lo más seguro es que el chico vio que lo besaba en la mejilla y lo interpretó mal — dijo Stan a lo que Fiddleford lo miro con odio, eso no era lo que quería que su esposa pensara pero lamentablemente podía ayudarles a salir del problema.

— Eso pudo haber sido, entre nosotros dos no hay más que amistad, eso y el hecho de que trabajo para su hermano en mi medio tiempo — tratando de que esa mentira sonara creíble, tratando de no arreglarse la corbata o pasarse la mano por el pelo, cosas que hacía generalmente cuando mentía, hasta la estaba mirando a los ojos, cosa que los mentirosos no harían.

Eso pareció tranquilizarla lo suficiente como para que bajara la escopeta.

— Pero si me llego a enterar de que lo que vio mi hijo no es mentira le pegare un tiro a cada uno — dicho eso volvió a meter la escopeta en el auto, se subió y se fue dejándolos a los dos asustados por lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

Después de eso hubo un gran momento de paz en la cabaña, claro si no contamos las cacerías de monstruos que lograban que a veces alguno de ellos terminara herido. Cosa que molestaba mucho al entrenador de Stan porque gracias a eso no podía entrenar por algunos días pero eso mucho no importaba dado a que la cacería era una especie de entrenamiento en sí misma.

Pero con el tiempo a Stanford no le bastaba con saber de las criaturas, no él quería saber de dónde venían, el por qué estaban en Gravity Falls y estaba seguro que tenía que ver con otra dimensión y por eso tuvo la idea de crear un portal. Eso emociono mucho a Fiddleford pero preocupo a Stan, al cual toda la idea no le gustaba, estaba más que seguro que nada bueno podía salir de eso y tristemente no estaba para nada equivocado.

 **Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo, yo disfrute escribiéndolo.**

 **La verdad es que con el tiempo me fui volviendo cada vez menos fan de los diálogos, espero que eso no les moleste.**

 **Bojik Ivanov** **: Gracias que te haya gustado, espero la interacción entre ellos te gustara, la quise hacer lo más creíble posible.**

 **Elice Afridita: Siempre me gusta recibir tus comentarios.**

 **La verdad es que siempre estuve en contra de cómo hacen maricones a un personaje cuando quieren hacerlo gay, entiéndase como maricon a los que son excesivamente afeminados, cosa que no va con muchos de los personajes.**

 **Ford está en un conflicto por lo que le enseñaron y su amor por su hermano, por eso esta aceptándolo, claro que no quiere que se expresen el amor en frente de ellos pero la verdad es que es molesto estar en el bus y ver a los adolescentes que se besan de forma exagerado en frente de uno.**

 **Si es por confesar cosas que parecen carecer de sentido, yo fui a un colegio católico y todavía me sorprendo cuando veo a una monja haciendo cosas comunes, como estar en la parada del bus, sé que son humanas pero no me las imagino como otra cosa que no sea personas que rezan o enseñan.**

 **Por último te soy sincera que empecé a dudar de mi sexualidad al ver un programa llamado "Bailando por un sueño" y como me fascinaba verle los pechos a las mujeres, cosa que en ese programa no esconden para nada, llegando a bailar casi desnudas o del todo.**

 **Espero no te haya aburrido con mi respuesta, besitos.**


	12. El portal

**Como ven este es el final de este fic, pero no se pongan tristes, seguiré trabajando en otras ideas, espero que originales y que gusten**

 **El portal**

Lo bueno fue que Susan se creyó lo que le había contado, aunque la verdad es que aun si no se lo hubiera creído no querría admitir que su esposo lo dejo con otro hombre, eso sería demasiado vergonzoso para ella, no podría afrontar a las otras personas del pueblo si estas pensaban eso de ella.

Lamentablemente para ella ya había varias personas que pensaban que era raro que ellos se separaran pero ella siempre respondía que estaba harta de como su esposo ignoraban, claro que no iba a hablar de las cosas que la hicieran quedar mal.

Claro que por eso no estaba feliz de ver a uno de los gemelos cuando este entraba lo más campante en su negocio a pedir comida como si nada pasara. La verdad es que nada pasaba, por lo menos eso era lo que ella esperaba pero de pasar algo estaba segura de que ese tipo tendría por lo menos la decencia de no ir a comer donde ella trabajaba, iría a comer piza o algo por el estilo pero se lo veía entrar lo más tranquilo.

Stanley no parecía notar nada de lo que ella pensaba, le encantaba la comida de ese lugar, estaba claro que no podría ir ahí con Fidds pero no era algo que realmente quisiera hacer con él, estaba seguro de que la loca los mataría de hacer algo, hasta algo tan inocente como agarrarse de las manos.

Por eso fue que desde ese día los fines de semana eran el momento en el que se tenían prohibido todo tipo de contacto, cosa que Stan odiaba pero no podía convencerse para odiar al niño, este no tenía nada que ver con que a su madre le zafara un tornillo. Claro que lo podía odiar pero no se podía dar el lujo de demostrárselo o el padre lo odiaría y eso era algo que no se podía permitir.

Por su parte Stanford estaba cada vez más emocionado porque se le había ocurrido que podía descubrir de dónde venían todas las cosas raras de Gravity Falls y mejor aún estaba la posibilidad de que hubiera algo más que interesante, algo que estaba en una cueva, algo que seguramente les ayudaría con el proyecto que estaban trabajando.

Lamentablemente en el único momento en el que podría ir a la cueva era un fin de semana, cosa que ya de por si descartaba a Fiddleford, que iba a tener que cuidar a su hijo, su hermano iba a querer ir pero seguramente estaría quejándose de cómo no puede tener un momento de intimidad con Fiddleford, cosa que lo transformaría en alguien más que insoportable, como un bebé que no para de llorar porque le falta su osito.

Encontró la cueva y después de caminarla un poco pudo encontrar una pintura rupestre donde en el centro de ella había un triángulo de un ojo.

Ignorando las advertencias recitó lo que estaba escrito y nada pasó, cosa que lo desilusiono mucho pero no tenía tiempo que perder, lo estaban esperando en su casa, estaba seguro de que Helen no estaría feliz de que llegara demasiado tarde, porque a ella le gusta que él interactúe con su hijo, es algo importante.

El resto del día fue bastante tranquilo y hasta se divirtió bastante con ellos pero cuando llego el momento de ir a dormir a la noche, en ese momento las cosas se complicaron bastante.

Estaba caminando en medio de sus libros y apuntes, cuando de la nada apareció un triángulo que le estaba halagando y que le iba a contar todo lo que iba a necesitar saber sobre el portal. Eso l e encantó y se despertó con mucho entusiasmo.

El lunes estaba tan emocionado con eso que el trabajo en la universidad fue un verdadero martirio, no podía esperar el momento de irse a la cabaña donde podría seguir con sus avances y poder ver a Bill, cosa que estaba más que tentado a hacer.

No tardo mucho tiempo en confiar lo suficiente en Bill como para hacer un trato con él y todo eso hizo que actuara de una forma rara, cosa que asustó tanto a Fiddleford como a Stan pero no los escuchaba, tenía que terminar el portal.

— No creo que debas confiar tanto en este sujeto — dijo Fiddleford bastante asustado, no queriendo nada con Bill.

— Yo sé en quien puedo confiar, Bill tiene el suficiente conocimiento como para ayudarnos a solucionar todos los problemas de la humanidad, pensé que de todas las personas tu entenderías, sé que Stan no tiene visión pero no esperaba lo mismo de ti — eso molesto bastante a Fiddleford y por eso no volvió a comentar nada sobre el tema, esperando que este volviera a ver la luz de la razón en algún momento.

Lamentablemente eso no paso y para colmo estuvo el incidente con el portal el cual cambiaría todo, lo que sería el principio del fin de ese grupo de amigos.

El problema empezó con algo tan inocente que nadie se lo pudo haber previsto, fue que Fiddleford se pasara un paso de la línea y por eso cuando el portal se llevó el muñeco de pruebas también lo empujó a él dentro del portal, por lo menos la parte de arriba de su cuerpo y así se quedó hasta que lo pudieron sacar tirando de la cuerda.

En ese momento Stanley se arrepintió de haber querido estar en esa prueba, se sentía demasiado inútil no pudiendo hacer nada para ayudar a su amado, estaba demasiado alterado diciendo cosas que no se podían entender, hasta que paro y dijo algo sobre el cielo y la tierra cambiando de lugar y tenerle miedo a un monstruo de un solo ojo.

Por inercia lo que hizo Stan fue abrazarlo pero este se separó después de unos segundos, para ir a encarar a Stanford.

— Tenemos que desmantelar esto, es demasiado peligroso — lo agarro por los hombros esperando que eso sirviera para que viera razones pero no sirvió para nada. Stanford estaba demasiado decidido a seguir con su experimento, estaba demasiado cerca para tirarse atrás en ese momento.

Para colmo Stanley se puso de lado de este después de que Fiddleford renunciara al proyecto y se fuera del laboratorio.

— Claro, que arruine otro proyecto, no sería la primera vez que arruinas algo importante para mi — lo había dicho sin pensar y se arrepintió en el momento en el que vio la mirada herida de su hermano pero este no le dio tiempo de deshacer lo dicho porque se fue, siguiendo a su amado fuera del laboratorio.

Claro que las cosas empeoraron, cuando se fueron volvió a escuchar las voz de Bill y este le dijo algo que realmente no esperaba, que el portal en el que habían trabajado hasta ese momento era para conectar el mundo de Bill, uno lleno de monstruos con el de ellos.

Eso hizo que se diera cuenta de que realmente no estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo y se decidió por dar terminado el proyecto.

* * *

Después de eso el ambiente de la cabaña paso a ser desastroso, por un lado estaba Fiddleford, que se la pasaba gran parte, sino todo el tiempo atrapado en su cuarto, haciendo quién sabe qué, por otro estaba Stanford que estaba escondiendo sus diarios y caminando por la cabaña hablando consigo mismo en voz baja ignorando todo y por último pero no menos importante estaba Stanley, quien trataba de vivir una vida lo más cercana a lo normal y obligar a los otros dos a hacer lo mismo, cosa que parecía muy cercano a ser algo imposible.

De un día para el otro, sin aviso alguno, Fiddleford se fue. No dejo nota alguna y sus cosas ya no estaban en la cabaña pero Stanley no tuvo tiempo de reponerse de eso porque Stanford lo estaba arrastrando al sótano donde le dio su diario y le pidió que se fuera al final del mundo para ocultarlo.

Eso molestó a Stan, quien tenía más ganas de encontrar a Fiddleford que de irse al demonio para esconder un diario del que no le importaba medio pepino pero su hermano estaba siendo insistente y todo fue bien hasta que Stanford se metiera con cosas delicadas, diciendo que haciéndole ese favor iba a estar haciendo la primera cosa útil en su vida o como entendía que Carla lo dejara, estaba claro que ella iba a estar mucho mejor sin él.

Eso fue lo que enfureció demasiado a Stanley y por eso agarró el diario y lejos de irse para empacar y después encontrar algún lugar remoto de la tierra donde poder esconderlo, agarro el encendedor y amenazó con prenderlo fuego.

Todo eso llevo a una pelea entre ellos, una en la cual Stanley termino siendo empujado de una patada contra el costado de la máquina, cosa que hizo que terminara errado como un caballo, dejándole la marca que estaba en la maquina grabada en su espalda.

Eso provocó dos reacciones diferentes, por un lado, Stanford se asustó y empezó a pedir perdón pero por otro estaba tan cegado por la ira que fue a darle el diario pero se lo dio con mucha fuerza, empujándolo, cosa que activo la palanca y eso a su vez activo el portal y sin que Stanley pudiera hacer nada su hermano fue tragado por este.

Su primera reacción fue la de volver a mover la palanca pero nada pasó y lo siguiente fue el volver a buscar a Fiddleford, cosa que era mucho más sencillo porque en el pueblo le habían dicho que lo habían visto en un motel cerca del pueblo.

Había estado por ir a buscarlo cuando su hermano le obligara a bajar al sótano y en ese momento no podía esperar más, así que después de curarse de forma improvisada la herida y abrigarse, salió en la búsqueda del ingeniero.

Golpeó la puerta pero solo recibió quejas y pedidos de que se fuera y de que quería estar solo, por eso fue que no tuvo más remedio que forzar la entrada y cuando lo hizo realmente era horrible el estado en el que estaba su amado.

Estaba en un rincón, hecho una bolita, tratando de alejarse de la persona que estaba entrando en su cuarto.

Por eso Stanley se acercó lo más lento que pudo, no queriendo asustarlo más.

— Tranquilízate Fidds, soy yo Stan — eso solo logró que Fiddleford lo mirara pero para sorpresa y miedo de Stan, esa mirada no parecía contener nada de reconocimiento, era completamente vacía.

— No tengo idea de cómo sabe mi nombre ni quién soy yo pero le pido que por favor se vaya, nadie lo invito a que entrara a mi cuarto — sus palabras estaban llenas de miedo y su aspecto estaba demasiado desarreglado, tenía una barba de varios días, ojeras y hasta se lo veía más flaco, si eso era posible.

— ¿Cómo que no tienes idea de quién soy? Soy Stanley, estuvimos viviendo juntos, vivimos muchas cosas juntos — se estaba indignando de lo que pasaba y la verdad es que no tenía mucho tiempo, su hermano estaba del otro lado del portal y Dios sabe que cosas le podían estar pasando, en especial si la persona con la que estaba hablando había terminado así por estar en ese lugar por unos segundos, no había forma de saber cómo estaría su hermano.

— Le vuelvo a advertir, si no se va, llamaré a la policía, no sé quién es y no creo que le pueda ayudar en mucho — se estaba encogiendo más, como un animal herido, no sabía que era lo que estaba mal con él.

— Mira, no importa que no me recuerdes, lo que quiero es que me ayudes a rescatar a mi hermano, terminó del otro lado del portal que ayudaste a construir y ahora no lo puedo sacar — esperaba que al escuchar sobre un proyecto en el que había trabajado, eso le ayudara a recordar algo, que despertara algo en él, pero no pasó, la vista siguió muerta y lo único que consiguió fue que se pusiera a gritar, se alejara de él y lo empezara a amenazar con un bate de béisbol, cosa que Stan no recordaba que tuviera pero hacía varios días que no sabía nada de él.

Cuando paso eso dio cuenta de que estaba solo en todo eso, que si quería rescatar a su hermano no iba a poder contar con nadie que no fuera él.

Lo bueno es que la cabaña había sido pasada a su nombre cuando su hermano se la dejara, lo malo fue que tuvo que explicar que fue lo que paso a su cuñada, sentía que lo menos que podía hacer era contarle la verdad, también le contó cómo iba a hacer para fingir un accidente de auto, para que dieran por muerto a su hermano.

Tal como él le contó eso, ella le contó que se iba a ir del pueblo, que lo que había pasado le había enseñado que ese no era un buen lugar para criar a un hijo.

Stan no tenía ganas de que se fuera pero al no poder convencerla, le pidió que esperara a que hiciera el montaje de la muerte y el funeral antes de irse.

Aparentemente ella se lo estaba tomando mucho mejor de lo que esperaba pero estaba más que seguro que en el momento en el que él se fuera, ella iba a ponerse a llorar y que explicarle a Alex lo que había pasado sería una de las cosas más complicadas de la vida, claro está que le iba a decir que su papi murió, no le iba a decir esa cosa tan poco creíble del portal, no quería que la repitiera y lo tomaran por loco. Eso era algo que ella no se iba a permitir nunca.

De esa forma Stan Pines se encontró solo en el pueblo y cuando no pudo seguir con su carrera de boxeador y obligado a no poder abandonar el pueblo, creo la "Cabaña del Misterio" lugar donde mostraría cosas que sorprenderían a los incautos y le traería plata para vivir y tratar de rescatar a su hermano. Única persona de las dos que amaba que sentía que podía rescatar.

Y cada noche después de cerrar la tienda iba al sótano donde miraba unos segundos una foto donde había tres jóvenes felices y después de juntar el coraje gracias a eso se retaba por nunca haber mostrado interés en esa máquina y a veces hasta se preguntaba lo bueno que habría sido ser por lo menos la mitad de inteligente que eran los otros dos miembros de su antiguo grupo.

 **De esta forma se da por finalizado este fic, prometo que tendrá continuación, porque la verdad es que ya estaba trabajando en el primer capítulo cuando estaba por la mitad de este.**

 **Seré sincera al decir que empecé a escribir fics en este fandom cuando alguien me dijera que no podía opinar por no escribir acá pero le tome el gustito y planeo seguir un rato largo.**

 **Slash Torrance: Gracias por la bienvenida y por eso de la falta de locura, edite un poco el capítulo, si lo ves puede que te guste más.**

 **Elice Afrodita: La verdad es que yo amo esa pareja y cazo tanto en FF, (en especial en inglés) y en AO3, donde posteo con el Nick de Feudalia, en busca de fics de esa pareja, me parecen muy tiernos la mayoría y hasta me soportó los más tristes.**

 **La verdad es que ella no pudo probar que su esposo sea gay y no creo que lo quiera hacer, sin saber se convirtió en la garantía para que la gente no lo creyera, me base un poco en una película, se llama "Historias cruzadas" donde escribieron que una de las jefas de las mucamas negras había comido una torta hecha con excremento de la criada y después de eso fue la que más sostuvo que el libro no estaba basado en el pueblo donde ella vivía.**

 **Ranger siguió yendo a la cabaña, lo digo por si no quedó claro, en gran parte para seguir demostrando que todo está bien, cosa que le importaba mucho a Susan, por lo menos que se aparente que todo está bien y nada raro pasa.**

 **El tema de los nombres los dejé igual, en gran parte porque veo esto como una realidad alterna, alguien lo está haciendo en un fic en inglés del que me enamore y pensé ¿Por qué no puedo hacer yo lo mismo?**

 **La verdad es que lo mío fue muy lento, mi relación fue tan lenta que casi ni nos dimos cuenta, por eso no sé qué opinar sobre el tema pero te soy sincera al decirte que mi novia fue la primera relación que tuve seriamente y con la cual el 17 de septiembre cumplo cuatro años de estar en pareja.**

 **Que digan lo que quieran yo seguiré viviendo mi vida como creo que me va mejor.**

 **Veo que me emocione con responderte.**

 **Bojik Ivanov** **: Gracias, la verdad es que no hay cosa más molesta que estar en el micro y que una parejita se esté comiendo la boca delante de ti, cosa que Stan y Fidds no harían, más por Fidds pero igual es molesto y por eso es que no dije que lo hacían.**

 **Claro que eso explica porque Ford pensó que lo podían hacer.**


End file.
